I THINK I'M IN LOVE
by lee eun san
Summary: Dua orang yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak biasa, menjalani kehidupan dengan kejadian luar biasa, mungkinkah akhirnya keduanya akan bahagia disaat keduanya menyadari bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tak ada landasan cinta di bawahnya? Kaisoo again, rate T, and always GS!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED (?)

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONGIN / KAI

*DO KYUNGSOO / DO

*AND THE OTHERS….

DISCLAIMERS

Semua tokoh yang main disini bukan punya aku, aku Cuma pinjem nama-nama mereka aja. selebihnya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan tuhan YME.

SUMMARY

Dua orang yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak biasa, menjalani kehidupan dengan kejadian luar biasa, mungkinkah akhirnya keduanya akan bahagia disaat keduanya menyadari bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tak ada landasan cinta di bawahnya?

Kaisoo again, rate T, and always GS!

Annyeong….!# tebar bunga tujuh rupa… "\^_^/"

Hahah,,,, ini fict kedua aku dengan main cast Kaisoo.

Sumpah demi apa? Aku lagi cinta ama couple cetar yang satu ini. Setelah bikin satu ff yang super pendek itu akhirnya aku ada ide lagi buat bikin ff yang lain dengan main cast utamanya mereka.

Aku harap kalian pada suka ne, ^^v

NO SAIDERS! NO PLAGIAT!

ARRACHI..?

hari ini tepat delapan belas tahun aku terlahir didunia dan tepat pada tanggal inilah rencananya aku akan bertunangan. Yeeaayy…! Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa bersanding dengan kekasihku. Oh maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, ekkhm,, annyeong! Namaku Do kyungsoo, aku biasa di panggil Do, atau kyungsoo. Aku siswi tahun terakhir di seoul art High School ahh, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus tepatnya dua bulan lagi,,,,, well mari aku beritahu kalian... Aku ini termasuk menjadi murid yang hebat loh di sana. Hhh,, sudahlah kita kembali ke topik utama saja ne dari pada telinga kalian pengar mendengarkan aku menyombong,, hiihihihhihi.

"omma,,, aku harus pakai baju yang mana,eoh!" teriakku kencang dari dalam kamar.

Tak lama aku mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan sosok ommaku muncul tak lama kemudian.

"tsskk,, aigo kyungie,, bisa tidak kau ini tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat omma keriput jika setiap hari aku mendengarkan teriakkan mautmu itu." Kesal seorang yeoja paruh baya aka ommaku.

Aku mencebikkan bibir sexyku asal. "yak! Omma,, kumohon bantu aku. Aku pusing melihat baju-baju ini. Aarrgghh,, eothokke.,..?" keluhku kesal sambil mengacak rambut merah anggurku.

Ommaku memandang kearahku tajam. "yak! Nona Do yang terhormat, bukankah sejak kemarin ommamu yang cantik ini sudah membelikanmu sebuah gaun yang cantik,eoh? Sudah pakai saja yang itu. Omma yakin tuan Lim-mu itu akan jatuh pingsan saat melihatmu." Kata ommaku enteng.

"yang warna biru itu?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat omma mengangguk pelan "ne, sudah masih banyak yang harus omma periksa di bawah. Ingat! Kau harus segera turun. Acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai,arrachi?" Pesan ommaku sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"tsskk, ne, ne omma." Jawabku asal.

Setelah ommamu pergi, aku mulai mencari gaun yang tadi ommaku bicarakan. Aku sedikit kesulitan mencarinya di tengah gunungan gaun yang sudah menggunung di atas tempat tidurku. Setelah berkutat cukup lama akhirnya gaun cantik itu berhasil aku temukan.

"chhaa,, ketemu juga kau manis." Kataku sambil tersenyum puas. Tak menunggu waktu lama aku segera memakainya.

Kyungsoo Pov end.

Author pov

Suasana mansion keluarga Do malam hari ini sangat ramai. Hari ini adalah hari special untuk putri pertama keluarga Do aka Do kyungsoo. Hari ini rencananya nona cantik itu akan resmi bertunangan dengan seorang putra dari keluarga Lim, Lim Hyunshik.

"cepat letakkan semua bunga itu di sebelah sana, ne." perintah Nyonya Do.

Pelayan itu mengangguk patuh lalu melaksanakan perintah majikannya itu cepat.

Pesta masih akan berlangsung satu jam lagi namun kepanikan sudah mulai melandanya. "aiigoo,, baru bertunangan saja sudah repot begini apa lagi jika nanti Kyungie menikah,eoh..?" gumamnya sendiri sambil menggeleng kecil.

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan baju dan make up-nya saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

"eh,,hyunshik..?" melihat nama kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi bakal menjadi tunangannya itu muncul di atas ponselnya mau tak mau membuat senyum sumringah menguar dari bibirnya. Dengan semangat dia segera meraih benda elektronik itu cepat.

"yeoboseo,,,," jawabnya ceria.

"yeoboseo,,,kyung.." balas hyunshik lemas.

Mendengar nada kurang bersemangat dari kekasihnya membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"wae..? kenapa kau terdengar kurang semangat,eoh? Tidak biasanya kau begini tuan Lim." Kata kyungsoo berusaha melumerkan suasana dengan nada suaranya yang ceria.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang "hhh, mianhe kyungsoo ya,, kurasa pertunangan kita dibatalkan saja." Katanya pelan

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Kata-kata hyunshik barusan membuat seluruh urat syaraf otak kyungsoo berhenti bekerja. "mm,,mmwo? Apa maksudmu,eoh! Hhh,, kau bercanda kan?" kata kyungsoo berusaha mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata hyunsik barusan.

"ani, aku serius kyungsoo-ya." Jawab hyunshik mantap.

Mata kyungsoo sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "w,,wae? Kenapa kau baru mengatakan padaku sekarang setelah kita sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang,eoh? Katakan alasanmu tuan Lim!" kata kyungsoo mulai tidak sabaran.

"aku tidak bisa bicara banyak saat ini, tapi yang pasti aku tak akan melanjutkan acara pertunangan kita,"

"hhh, neo micheoseo..! kau mau membuat seluruh keluarga kita malu,eoh! Apa kau tahu akibat dari tindakanmu,ini bodoh!" teriak kyungsoo histeris.

"….." hyunshik diam tak berniat menjawab ataupun membantah kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau diam,eoh! Katakan sesuatu. Setidaknya buat aku mengerti kenapa kau membatalkan ini semua seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan diiringi sebuah air mata yang lolos dari kelopak indahnya.

"mianhe,, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu sekarang." Jawab hyunshik pelan.

"mwo? Maaf kau bilang! Kau fikir dengan semua ucapan maafmu itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini,eoh! KAU INI IDIOT ATAU APA HAH!"

Pintu kamar kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbuka.

"yak! Kyungie kenapa kau.. omona!" ibu kyungsoo masuk dan tekejut mendapati putri kesayanganya itu sedang menangis sambil memegang ponselnya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati sosok ibunya sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Langsung saja ia menghambur dan memeluk yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya itu erat.

"hikks,, hiks,, omma,,," tangisnya pecah di pelukan ibunya.

Snag ibu yang tak tahu menahu duduk permasalahan yang terjadi hanya bisa menggeleng tak mengerti melihat sikap aneh putri cantiknya itu yang mendadak berubah seketika.

Dia mengelus lembut rambut dan punggung kyungsoo yang bergetar karena tangis. "waeyo chagi,,apa yang terjadi?" katanya lembut.

"hhiikkss,,,hikkss,, omma,,,,hiks,," kyungsoo terisak sambil melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh ibunya.

Nyonya do meraih dagu anaknya untuk membuat kyungsoo menatapnya "katakan ada apa,hhmm?" kata ibunya sekali lagi.

"hikks,, hyunsHik,,,hikks,,,dia,, hikss,," sambil masih terus terisak kyungsoo mencoba menyampaikan maksudnya.

"ne,, kenapa dengan kekasihmu itu sayang? Dia datang terlambat?" kata ibunya menebak.

"hikkss,, hikks,,, ani,, hiks,,," jawab kyungsoo.

"lalu apa..?"

"hikks,, omma,, hikks,, hyunshik,, membatalkan pertunagan…" kata kyungsoo pelan.

"MWORAGO!" teriak nyonya Do.

.

.

Dibawah, suasana taman belakang rumah keluarga Do sudah di datangi tamu-tamu dari kalangan terdekat seperti keluarga dan sahabat para orang tua dan anak-anak mereka.

"uncle…." Seorang namja tampan dengan stelan jas necis keluaran Armani yang membalut tubuh sexy itu telihat menepuk pelan bahu tuan Do yang sedang memberi perintah kepada salah satu pelayannya.

Tuan Do menoleh dan langsung tersenyum sumringah saat melihat wajah pelaku penepuk bahunya itu.

"astaga,, jonginie,, ini kau!" pekiknya senang.

Namja yang disapa jongin itu tersenyum kecil. "yes, uncle. It's me. How do you do." Katanya sambil sekali lagi tersenyum ramah.

Tuan Do menarik tubuh jongin kedalam pelukannya. "astaga,, kau sudah sebesar ini jonginie,, terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu kau masih sebesar sanghun." Kata tuan Do senang. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan pungung jongin.

"ne, uncle. I miss you." Jawabnya jujur.

"kami juga merindukanmu jonginie.. kajja, kajja, kita masuk. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan kedua anakku." Katanya

Jongin mengangguk sambil terus mengumbar senyumnya. Dia menurut saja saat namja paruh baya sahabat ayahnya itu menariknya menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"kau tahu jonginie, kalau saja kyungie tak bertunagan hari ini aku sudah berencana akan menikahkan kalian kelak,, hehe,,," katanya jujur.

Jongin menatap namja itu intens "wah, jinjja?" katanya

Tuan do mengangguk semangat. "ne,, tapi maaf sayangnya uri kyungie sudah memiliki pasangan sendiri." Jawab tuan do.

"ah,, it's doesn't matter uncle." Jawab jongin santai.

"hahhah,, iya juga. Lagi pula kau juga kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ahh, sudahlah ayo kita harus cepat karena sebentar lagi tamu-tamu pasti akan mulai datang.

Keduanya sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu kamar kyungsoo saat mereka mendengar teriakan histeris dari dalam kamar kyungsoo. Tuan do segara mempercepat langkahnya karena mengenali jeritan itu adalah milik istrinya.

Dia membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo tergesa. "wae gurae..?!" katanya.

Wajah tuan Do bertambah bingung saat mendapati anak dan istrinya tengah menangis histeris sambil berpelukan.

"yeobo,, eothoke,,," sang istri segera menghambur kepelukan suaminya itu cepat saat melihatnya. Bahkan tuan do sampai sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saking kencangnya tubrukan sang istri.

"yak! Wae,,? Kenapa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian menangis,eoh?" kata tuan Do mulai panik.

"hikks,, hikks,, appa…." Kyungsoo tak ingin ketinggalan. Ia juga ikut memeluk ayahnya itu.

Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari dua wanita paling dicintainya itu membuat tuan do kebingungnan.

"katakan ada apa? Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa?" katanya lagi.

"hyunshik membatalkan pertunangannya dengan kyungsoo, yeobo.., eothoke,," cicit nyonya do sambil sesenggukan.

"MWORAGO…?" tuan do berteriak kencang. Tak lama kemudian ia terlihat memegangi dada kirinya yang mendadak nyeri luar biasa.

"APPA-YA!" teriak kyungsoo.

"YEOBO,, YEOBO,, KAU KENAPA.!" Nyonya do ikut panik melihat suaminya kesakitan.

Jongoin yang melihat tuan do kesakitan segera berteriak untuk mencari pertolongan. Beruntung tak lama kemudian salah seorang pelayan segera menelpon dokter untuk tuan Do.

.

.

Semua orang tampak duduk gelisah di luar kamar tempat tuan do di periksa. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka.

"oppa,, bagimana keadaan suamiku?" kata nyonya do pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa suaminya.

"kau tenang saja ne,, dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kalian bisa melihatnya." Kata dokter itu.

"ah,, jeongmal gomawo oppa,," jawab nyonya do senang. Tak menunggu waktu lagi dia segera masuk untuk segera menemui suami tercintanya.

Dokter itu memandang kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "kyungie,,," panggilnya

Kyungsoo mendongak "ne, ahjussi." Jawabnya.

"aku ingin berpesan satuhal padamu." Katanya

"apa itu ahjussi?" Tanya kyungsoo."

"tolong kau jaga kondisi emosi appamu,ne. dia tak boleh mendengar kabar mengejutkan lagi. Jantungnya pasti akan bermasalah lagi jika itu sampai terjadi." Katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh "baik, ahjussi. Mari kyunggie antar keluar." Katanya.

Sepeninggal kyungsoo tinggallah jongin sendiri disana

"aiisshh,, whar should I do now!" keluhnya sendiri. Tak lama setelah ia mendumal kesal pintu tempat tuan do tadi terbuka. Seorang yeoja yang ia tahu adalah istri dari tun Do tersenyum padanya lalu menggandeng tangannya masuk kedalam kamar itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan cepat setelah mengantar dokter park. Dia heran melihat keadaan yang sepi. Seingatnya masih ada satu orang lagi yang ada di luar bersamanya. "eh..? kemana perginya orang itu?" kata kyungsoo. Dia menggendikkan bahunya asal.

"hh,, molla, yang penting sekarang aku mau lihat keadaan appa dulu." Katanya lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ayahnya.

Saat masuk kyungsoo di kejutkan dengan pemandangan aneh yang ia lihat. Ayahnya nampak tersenyum ramah sambil menggengam erat tangan pemuda yang tadi ditinggalkanya diluar.

"ah, itu kyungsoo…" kata nyonya Do atau ibu kyungsoo.

"kyungie,,," pangil ayahnya pelan.

Kyungsoo segera berjalan mendekati ayahnya. "ne, appa." Jawabnya. Dia duduk disamping pemuda tadi. Ayahnya meraih tangan kyungsoo dan ikut menggenggamnya erat.

"appa tahu mungkin ini akan mengejutkan untukmu, tapi appa mohon kau mengerti dengan keputusan appa." Kata ayahnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "ada apa ini. Aku mencium ada yang aneh." Batin kyungsoo.

"ada apa sebenarnya appa?" tanya kyungsoo berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Ayahnya menghela nafasnya pelan "hhhh,, appa tahu kau sekarang pasti sangat merasa sakit hati dengan pembatalan pertunaganmu ini bukan?" kata sang ayah pelan.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, namun dari raut wajahnya yang sedih siapapun pasti mengetahui isi hati kyungsoo saat ini.

Ayahnya menggeratkan genggaman tangannya ketangan mungil kyungsoo.

"kau tahu appa menyayangimu bukan?" katanya

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kau tahu, semua yang selalu appa lakukan hanya untuk kebahagianmu dan keluaga kita bukan?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"maka dari itu appa mohon kau mau memenuhi permintaan appa ini.."

Kyungsoo memandang ayahnya lembut "katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan appa?" katanya

Sang ayah tersenyum, dia tahu putrinya memang selalu yang terbaik "ayah harap kau bersedia bertunangan dengan jongin."

Mata bulat kyungsoo mendelik sempurna sesaat setelah ayahnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah kaliamat yang mampu membuat seorang Do kyungsoo terkejut bukan kepalang.

"mwo? Appa-ya apa appa sedang bercanda?" kata kyungsoo kaget

Ayahnya tersenyum lalu menggeleng lemah. "ani, appa serius chagi. " jawab sang ayah

"t,,ttt,, tapi kenpa? Appa tahukan aku baru saja gagal bertunangan dengan hyunshik? Lalu kenpaa sekarang aku justru harus bertunangan dengan orang lain yang bahkan tidak aku kenal,eoh?" kata kyungsoo dengan suara mulai meninggi.

"kyungie,,," ibunya memegang pundak kyungsoo untuk mengingatkannya akan keadaan appanya.

"ah,, mianhe appa, bukan maksud kyungie berteriak pada appa, tapi apa yang baru saja appa katakan membuatku terkejut."

Alih-alih marah tuan do justru mengulum senyumnya sambil memandang kyungsoo lembut. "arrayeo. Appa tahu kau pasti akan terkejut saat mendengarnya. Tapi apa yang baru saja appa katakan juga bukan isapa jempol kyungie. Appa serius dengan apa yang baru saja appa katakan."

Kyungsoo diam sebentar," tapi kenapa appa?"

"appa hanya tak ingin kau tambah sedih. Appa tahu kau pasti akan malu pada teman-temanmu jika mereka sampai mengetahui semua ini. Lagipula appa jongin dan appa adalah sahabat lama. Appa sudah mengenalnya sejak kami sama-sama menjalani wajib militer dulu." Kata ayah kyungsoo.

"lagipula bukankah kau berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu diamerika bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "tapi apa hubugannya pertunagan ini dengan aku yang akan ke amerika,eoh?"

"kau fikir appa dan omma bisa tenang jika membiarkan kau hidup sendirian di sana,eoh? Jawabannya tentu tidak. Maka dari itu, jika kau bertunagan dengan jongin, dia bisa mewakili appa untuk menjagamu appa percaya jongin pasti bisa melakukannya."

"t,,tapi.."

"kau tidak perlu khawatir kyungie,, jongin adalah putra dari keluarga baik-baik. Appa sangat percaya padanya."

Kyungsoo mendesah palan. Dia otaknya terbayang pesan dokter park tadi

"kyungie,, jantung appamu itu mulai bermasalah, ahjussi mohon kau tak menambah beban padanya ne, kalau bisa untuk saat ini turti saja apa yang dia minta. Setidakknya sampai keadaannya kembali normal."

Kyungsoo memandang ayahnya lembut lalu tersenyum "baik, appa."

Melihat kyungsoo yang menyetujui rencananya, tuan Do langsung tersenyum cerah. "bagus sekali,,, bagus sekali." Katanya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan kyungsoo dan jongin.

.

.

Pesta pertunangan kyungsoo kembali bisa dilaksanakan meski sempat terjadi kekacauan fatal sebelumnya. Tepuk tangan riuh menggema saat kedua sejoli itu saling memasangkan cincin dikedua jari mereka masing-masing. Kedua mata mereka bertemu sesaat.

"astaga,, tampan…" puji kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

"hhh, she's perfect,." Batin jongin

"baiklah mari kita beri selamat pada pasangan bahagia kita malam ini Do kyungsoo dan Kim jongin…. Semoga segera melangkah ke jejang selanjutnya,,,," teriak pembawa acara itu heboh.

Kyugsoo dan jongin tersenyum kecil kearah semua tamu yang datang. Banyak tamu yang Nampak kebingungan karena perbedaan nama tunangan Kyungsoo. Bahkan teman-teman kyungsoo pun dibuat terkejut saat melihat kyungsoo bukan bertunagna dengan hyunshik, kekasihnya.

Selesai acara dua orang temannya "menculik" kyungsoo untuk meminta penjelasan.

"apa maksudnya ini, noan Do?" Tanya seorang yeoja teman kyungsoo.

"apa yang terjadi dengan wajah hyunshik? Kenapa dia bisa berubah jadi semakin tampan?" Tanya yang satunya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan "hhh,, ceritanya panjang.." keluhnya

Dua yeoja itu memandnag kyungsoo intens "kami yakin kami punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar mendengar penjelasanmu nona cantik." Jawab keduanya kompak

Melihat keteguhan hati kedua sahabatnya akhirnya kyungsoo memilih mengalah. Dia mulai menceritakan semanya kepada mereka.

"jadi dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja, hhh,, aku tak percaya…"

"dia akan menerima balasannya besok dariku,,,"

"sudahlah,, sebaiknya kalian jangan berurusan lagi dengannya. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan segera meninggalkan korea." Kata kyungsoo.

"tapi kyungie,,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "aku rasa kami mungkin memang tak berjodoh,," jawab kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil

Kedua temannya mendesah pelan "kau itu terlalu baik kyungie,, makanya kau sering di bodohi…"

Kyungsoo hanya memandang kedua temannya itu sambil sekali lagi tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari dari tadi mata jongin tak pernah lepas memandangnya. dia selalu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kyungsoo sejak dia pergi meninggalkanya bersama kedua temannya.

"aku rasa aku jatuh cinta…" kata jongin sambil memegangi jatungnya yang berdetak diatas normal.

TBC or END?

Hai,,haii,, aku datang lagi…!

Gimana? Gimana? Creritanya bagus gak?

Kelanjutan ff ini ada di tangan kalian semua, kalo banyak yang minta ini ff dilanjut makanya repiu. Kalo gak ada yang minat ya ini ff berhenti ampe sini aja,, so,, make your choice guys…!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED (?)

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONGIN / KAI

*DO KYUNGSOO / DO

*AND THE OTHERS….

DISCLAIMERS

Semua tokoh yang main disini bukan punya aku, aku Cuma pinjem nama-nama mereka aja. selebihnya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan tuhan YME.

SUMMARY

Dua orang yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak biasa, menjalani kehidupan dengan kejadian luar biasa, mungkinkah akhirnya keduanya akan bahagia disaat keduanya menyadari bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tak ada landasan cinta di bawahnya?

Kaisoo again, rate T, and always GS!

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari dari tadi mata jongin tak pernah lepas memandangnya. dia selalu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kyungsoo sejak dia pergi meninggalkanya bersama kedua temannya.

"aku rasa aku jatuh cinta…" kata jongin sambil memegangi jatungnya yang berdetak diatas normal.

.

.

.

Chapter two….

Setelah acara pertunangan itu, kyungsoo sudah kembali lagi kesekolah. Meski awalnya dia ragu namun berkat dukungan dari keluarganya, kyungsoo akhirnya berani menghadapi semuanya. Tak lama setelah pertunangan itu jongin langsung pamit pulang ke amerika karena dia harus menyelesaikan bisnisnya.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak acara itu berlangsug. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kyungsoo akan melepas masa-masa SMAnya.

Semua murid Seoul Art high school sudah berkumpul dan duduk rapi di ruangan auditorium sekolah paling elit se-korea itu. Sejak tadi kepala sekolah sudah menyampaikan wejangannya kepada calon-calon alumni sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan memulai dunia baru mereka di universitas pilihan mereka. Setelah sekitar hampir satu jam mendengar ceramah panjang lelaki bertubuh tambun itu akhirnya sekarang saatnya pengumunan siswa dan siswi terbaik angkata tahun itu.

"dan dengan bangga, saya ucapkan selamat kepada Do kyungsoo. Selamat telah menjadi lulusan terbaik angkatan tahun ini." Kata kepala sekolah bangga.

Suara tepuka riuh mengiringi langkah kyungsso menuju podium di depan sana. Kepala sekolah menyerahkan sebuah pelakat penghargaan dan bukti kelulusan pada kyungsoo.

"selamat, ya kyungsoo." Katanya ramah

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menjabat lembut tangan lelaki paruh baya itu "terima kasih pak.." jawabnya sumringah.

Kyungsoo melangkah turun namun matanya mendadak memanas saat dia bertemu pandang dengan mata hyunshik yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni podium.

Karena fokusnya sedikit teralihkan langkah kyungsoo sedikit goyah saat ia menuruni tangga, tubuhnya oelng dan setiap saat bisa langsung mencium tanah dan membuatnya malu seumur hidup. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya takut.

"greeep.."sebuah tangan menangkapnya cekatan sesaat sebelum tubuhnya mendarat mulus di tanah.

"are you okay?" kata sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo membuka pelan matanya dan langsung terkejut saat melihat wajah orang itu lagi di depannya.

"hai,," sapa namja itu sambil tersenyum menawan.

Jantung kyungsoo sedikit bergolak saat ia menatap wajah tampan itu tepat di depan wajahnya."hh..haai.." jawab kyungsoo gagap.

Namja itu membantu kyungsoo kembli berdiri tegap lalu tanpa sungkan menggandeng tangan mungil kyungsoo agar yeoja cantik itu tak lagi oleng.

Banyak pasang mata terutama para yeoja yang terlihat melongo kagum melihat namja yang menolong kyungsoo tadi. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka disuguhkan oleh sebuah pemandangan seorang pria tampan dengan gaya super sempurna bak model kelas atas yang sering wara-wiri di majalah dan billboard penghias jalanan ibu kota.

"omo,, tampan,,," teriak salah satu diantara mereka.

"arrgghhh,, tampan,,,oppa… oppa,,lihat padaku,," teriak yang lainnya tak kalh histeris.

"oppa,,"

"oppa…"

"oppa,,"

Teriakan yang sama silih berganti bergemuruh di ruangan auditorium sekolah kyungsoo. Wajah kyungsoo sudah memerah menahan malu bercampur bangga saat ini.

"gwaenchana..?" Tanya namja itu pada kyungsoo yang terlihat mengipasi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh memandang namja itu "ah,, ne,, nan gwaenchana." Jawab kyungsoo nerusaha terdengr normal.

"baguslah.." katanya sambil sekali lagi tersenyum kecil.

"kau datang jonginie,,," kata ayah kyungsoo senang saat melihat jongin datang di acara kyungsoo. Padahal saat ia mengabarkan berita itu jongin mengatakan bahwa ia akan ada pertemuan di jepang.

"yes, uncle,," jawab jongin.

Yap! Namja yang di elu-elukan oleh semua yeoja itu adalah seorang Kim Jongin aka tunangan kyungsoo.

"semua urusan di jepang sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa menyempatkan diri untuk datang kepesta kelulusan kyungsoo, uncle." Jawab jongin sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi di sebelah kyungsoo.

"iishh berhenti memanggilku uncle jongine. Bukankah sudah aku katakaa padamu, pangil aku appa,,," kata tuan Do.

Jongin menggaruk pelan kepalanya "ah,, sorry un….eh,appa." Kata jongin

"na,, terdengar lebih baik bukan, hahahah" katanya senang.

Setelah itu acara kembali di lanjutkan. Selesai acara semua murid bergantian saling menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada teman-teman seangkatan mereka, tak jarang banyak juga yang saling berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan. Namun satu hal yang lain hari itu, selain mereka berfoto dengan teman-anagkatan mereka, banyak juga yang berbondong-bondong mengantir berfoto dengan jongin yang sejak tadi kebingungan sambil terus menggengam tangan kyungsoo erat.

"why they want to take picture with me?" bisik jongin pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "molla,,,," Jawabnya. Padahal ia tahu sebabnya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak tahu siapa Kim Jongin? Seluruh korea bahkan mungkin hampir seluruh orang di dunia tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah putra pertama pemilik Kim Corp Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yang sudah mendunia kekayaannya. Selain itu, namja yang baru saja merayakan hari jadinya ke dua puluh satu tahun itu juga di karuniai wajah rupawan bak artis-artis ternama. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan makin menambah kesan sexy padanya.

"ah,, itu karena kau tampan jonginie,," kata ibu kyungsoo enteng.

"ah,,,bukan begitu,, omma,,," kata jongin sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ituah jongin. Meski dia terlihat begitu sempurna, tapi ada satuhal yang menjadi kelemahannya. Jongin bukanlah pribadi yang gampang mengekspresikan dirinya. Dia cenderung lebih memilih diam daripada banyak bicara.

"sudahlah, omma." Jawab kyungsoo jengah.

Cukup lama kyungsoo dan jongin terjebak di sekolahan sambil meladeni sesi foto mendadak dengan para murid SAHS.

"jongin-ssi kurasa kita harus segera kabur dari sini," bisik kyungsoo pada jongin.

Jongin menganguk "kurasa kau benar, kau ada ide?" Tanya jongin

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sebentar. "aha! Aku ada ide!" pekiknya.

"lihat ada apa disana,," teriak kyungsoo tiba-tiba sehingga membuat para yeoja yang berderet di samping jongin menengok kerah dimana kyungsoo mengarahkan jarinya. Kesempatan ini kyungsoo gunakan untuk segera menarik jongin pergi selagi mereka sedang teralihkan perhatianya.

Kyungsoo menggengam erat tangan jongin dan membawanya kabur menuju parkiran.

"diamna mobilmu,,?" kata kyungsoo sambil berlari.

"hah? Aku tak bawa mobil.." jawab jongin.

"apa..? lalu kau naik apa kesini,eoh?" kata kyungsoo heran.

Mereka sudah berhenti berlari, keduannya memilih bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok yang dibuat sedikit menjorok kedalam.

"hhh,, hhh, aku naik halikopter tadi,," jawab jongin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata lebarnya." Mwo..? apa kau tidak bercanda? Helikopter? Hh,,?" kata kyungsoo jengah. Ok dia akui jongin itu anak orang kaya tapi demi apa? Kenapa dia harus menggunakan helikopter? Mau pamer eoh?

"aku baru saja selesai meeting di jepang, dan saat aku tiba di korea aku rasa aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk menghadiri acara kelulusanmu. Makanya agar aku masih bisa melihatmu lulus aku putuskan untuk memakai helicopter saja. Toh dia atas gedung ini ada helipad bukan?" jawab jongin lancar.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut paham. "lalu, sekarang bagaimana kita pulang?"

Jongin diam namun tak lama dia mengambil poselnya lalu menekan angka-angka diatasnya.

"kirimkan sebuah mobil ke SASH sekarang, aku dan tunanganku terjebak disini. Aku ada di parkiran. Kalian bias mencari dimana aku lewat GPS." Kata jongin.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi, orangku sedang menuju kemari." Kata jongin.

mendengar jongin yang menyebutnya sebagai tunangan, membuat sedikit desiran aneh di dada kyungsoo.

Selama menunggu tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk buka suara. Keduanya tampak masih terlalu canggung bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian tiga buah mobil muncul di depan mereka dari mobil pertama keluar seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan balutan jas hitam. Dia membungkukkan badannya di depan jongin untuk member hormat.

"selamat siang tuan muda, nona, maaf sudah membuat anda berdua menunggu lama." Katanya

Lelaki itu membukakan pintu sebuah Porche Carera metallic untuk mereka berdua.

"naiklah,," kata jongin pada kyungsoo yan masih diam

Kyungsoo tergagap "ah, n,,ne,," katanya sambil memasuki mobil. Disusul kemudian jongin mengikuti apa yang kyungsoo lakukan.

Mobil mewah keluaran terbatas itu melesat membelah jalanan kota seoul yang cukup padat. Suasana canggung masih saja mereka rasakan saat mereka hanya berdua.

"eum,, kau mau langsung pulang atau kemana?" Tanya jongin sekedar mengisi kebisuan mereka.

"eh,, eum,,,, entahlah, aku tak punya ide." Kata kyungsoo jujur.

"benarkah, eum,, kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku makan siang? Aku belum mengisi perutku sejak kemarin." Kata jongin masih dengan mata yang focus menatap jalanan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "baiklah, kurasa aku juga lapar." Balasnya.

Jongin menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam untuk meningkatkan kecepatan kuda besi mahalnya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah restaurant yang cukup terkenal di korea.

Jongin keluar lebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit malu-malu melihat perhatian jongin padanya. Jujur ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan selembut ini oleh seorang pria karena selama berpacaran dengan hyunshik, pria itu tak pernah berlaku seperti ini pada kyungsoo meskipun mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama.

"eh,, terima kasih.." jawab kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum sebagai balasan.

baru saja keduanya memasuki pintu depan, mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi mereka.

"astaga,, selamat siang tuan muda kim,,," kata pria itu

Jongin tersenyum ramah "selamat siang juga, ada tempat untukku?" Tanya jongin.

"tentu, tuan muda. Tempat ini selalu menyadiakan tempat untuk anda, mari silahkan masuk." Kata pria itu.

Keduanya digiring menuju sebuah ruangan terpisah yang terlihat sangat eksklusif dan pribadi. Ruangan itu sangat menawan dengan pemandangan kota seoul yang terlihat jelas lewat sebuah jendela kaca besar yang membuat kita dapat melihat semua pemandangan kota dengan sempurna.

"selamat atas pertunangan anda tuan muda," kata pria itu saat mempersilahkan jongin dna kyungsoo duduk di kursi mereka

"terima kasih…" jawab jongin sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"saya sempat terjekut saat mendengar anda bertunangan, sebab anda tak pernah tedengar menjalin hubungan dengan wanita tuan,, hahaha,, maaf aku terlalu cerewet ya,," kata pria itu sambil terkekeh kecil

"hahah,, kau bisa saja. Ah,, aku sampai lupa kenalkan, dia tunanganku." Kata jongin

"selamat atas pertunangan anda nona." Kata pria itu sambil meyalami kyungsoo.

"terima kasih ahjusii."

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka sebentar sembari pria itu memberikan saran makanan yang akan mereka pesan. Setelah cukup lama mendengarkan saran pria itu jongin dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran pria itu untuk urusan makan siang mereka. Meski cukup lama menunggu masakan mereka matang tapi kedunya tak lagi terlihat canggung karena ada pria tadi yang menemani mereka ngobrol.

"ah,, itu pesanan anda datang,," kata pria itu saat melihat seorang pelanyan memasukki ruangan mereka.

"letakkan semuanya dnegan baik." Perintahnya pada pelayan itu.

Satu persatu makanan itu disusun denga rapi. Pertama mereka menghidangkan sepiring appetizer yang sangat terlihat menggoda lidah mereka.

"silahkan menikmati menu pertama.." kata pria itu

"eumm,, maista,," puji kyungsoo saat ia merasakan makan yang di santapnya.

"saya senang anda menyukainya nona,,"

Pujian tak pernah lepas dari kyungsoo saat ia merasakan masakan-msakan selanjutnya. Rasa puas jelas tergambar di wajah jongin saat ia melihat rona bahagia di wajah kyungsoo.

"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat senyuman itu mucul di wajahmu, baby soo,," batin jongin.

TBC

Hhuuaah,, mianhe,, udah updatenya lama,, eh sekalinya update malah pendek, tapi sumpah Cuma ini yang kebayang di otak aku saat ini.

Next chap aku harap aku bisa lebih panjang.

Walaupun mungkin kurang memuaskan, aku harap kalian masih pada mau repiu, ne,,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED (?)

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONGIN / KAI

*DO KYUNGSOO / DO

*AND THE OTHERS….

DISCLAIMERS

Semua tokoh yang main disini bukan punya aku, aku Cuma pinjem nama-nama mereka aja. selebihnya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan tuhan YME.

SUMMARY

Dua orang yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak biasa, menjalani kehidupan dengan kejadian luar biasa, mungkinkah akhirnya keduanya akan bahagia disaat keduanya menyadari bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tak ada landasan cinta di bawahnya?

Kaisoo again, rate T, and always GS!

Pujian tak pernah lepas dari kyungsoo saat ia merasakan masakan-msakan selanjutnya. Rasa puas jelas tergambar di wajah jongin saat ia melihat rona bahagia di wajah kyungsoo.

"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat senyuman itu mucul di wajahmu, baby soo,," batin jongin.

.

.

.

Part three begin…

Selesai acara makan siang mereka, jongin segera mengantarkan kyungsoo pulang. Sesampainya dirumah jongin yang sebenarnya berniat langsung pamit harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ayah kyungsoo memaksanya untuk tinggal sampai makan malam. Jadilah kini jongin menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk menemani ayah kyungsoo bermain catur di halaman belakang rumah.

"jonginnie.. apa kau senang bertunangan dengan kyungie,,?" kata tuan do sambil menjalankan pionnya.

"eum,, itu… emm,,,tentu appa. Kyungsoo gadis yang baik." Jawab jongin berusaha senormal mungkin.

Tuan do mengulum senyumnya pelan. "syukurlah, aku kira kau tak menyukainya." Katanya lagi.

Keduanya kembali diam dan larut kedalam permainan yang menguras otak itu.

"eum,, tapi bolehkan aku bertanya satu hal appa?" kata jongin

Tuan do mendongakkan kepalanya"tentu, apa itu?"

"kenapa appa begitu yakin untuk memilihku? Apakah appa tidak khawatir kyungsoo tidak akan bahagia denganku?"

Tuan Do menggengam tangan jongin lembut. "seorang orang tua tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu hal tanpa pertimbanagan jonginie. Apa lagi ini semua menyangkut kebahagian anaknya. Aku memilihmu tentu karena aku sudah benar-benar yakin padamu. Kau fikir aku asal melakukannya,eoh?" jelas tuan do.

"b,,bukan begitu appa, hanya saja aku merasa ini terlalu mendadak. Mungkin tidak apa-apa untukku, tapi aku tak tahu dengan kyungsoo. Apa kah dia benar-banar menginginkan pertunagan ini?" Kata jongin lagi.

"mungkin sekarang kyungsoo belum menyadarinya tapi aku yakin suatu saat dia akan merasa bersyukur telah memilikimu, jonginie. Aku mohon bersabarlah,ne." katanya sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"sabar? Yah,, kurasa kata itulah yang harus aku ingat di otakku jika menyangkut segela hal tentang kyungsoo." Batin jongin.

Cukup lama kedua namja beda usia itu larut dalam permainan mereka sampai tak mereka sadari malam sudah mulai menjelang.

"tsskk,, yeobo,, kau selalu saja lupa waktu jika kau sudah bermain dengan benda menyebalkan itu!" tegur sebah suara yang jongin yakin adalah ibu kyungsoo aka istri tuan do.

Tuan do menatap istrinya sambil menunjukan cengiran lebarnya "hehe,, kau tahu saja, yeobo,," katanya

Nyonya do memutar matanya malas. "oh, ayolah tuan Do Jong woon, aku sudah menjadi istrimu hampir dua puluh tahun jadi aku hafal semua kebiasaanmu diluar kepala. Sudah ayo cepat masuk. Makan malam sudah siap." Perintahnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan jongin dan tuan do.

Tuan do menatap jongin lembut " kau tahu jonginie…memiliki seorang istri itu menyenangkan tapi kalau cerewetnya sudah muncul,, aiigoo,, mereka menyeramkan." Kata taun do sambil terkekeh pelan

"yeobo,,,!" teriak nyonya do sekali lagi

"benar bukan?" kata tuan do lalu terkekeh bersama jongin.

Keduanya masuk dan langsung menuju ruang makan dimana semua keluarga sudah menunggu. Ada nyonya Do, kyungsoo dan sanghun adik lelaki kyungsoo yang masih berumur 14 tahun.

"appa lama, aku kan sudah lapar…" rengek sanghun.

"tsskk, makanan saja yang ada di otakmu itu!" omel kyungsoo.

"tsskk, diam saja kau pendek!" balas sanghun tak terima.

"aku tidak pendek!" kata kyungsoo balik kesal.

Sanghun mendecih "cishh, badan setinggi itu tak mau disebut pendek lalu apa? Kerdil,eoh?" balas sanghun

"yak!/ "mwo..?" pertengkaran kyungsoo dan sanghun membaut jongin tersenyum geli.

"aigo.. berhenti berdebat di meja makan!" teriak nyonya do frustasi.

"dia yang mulai omma!" rengek kedua kakak beradik itu manja.

Nyonya do memijit pelipisnya pelan "astaga,, sebenarnya dosa apa yang kau lakuakn di masa lalu Do Ryeowook?" kata nyonya do sambil mengelus dadanya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat kehangatan keluarga kyungsoo yang menurutnya menarik.

"maafkan kelakuan keluarga kami ya jonginie.." kata nyonya do tak enak hati

"ah,, bukan masalah omma, aku justru senang bisa melihat ini. Aku jarang sekali bisa berkumpul bersama mom dan dad jika mereka sudah sibuk mengurusi bisnis." Cerita jongin.

"ah,, syuukurlah. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo duduk dan makan." Kata nyonya do.

Seenyuman tak pernah luput dari wajah jongin selama dia menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga kyungsoo. Seuasana hangat ini benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat suasana seperti ini didalam keluargaku.." tekad jongin dalam batin.

"jonginie.."

"ya, appa."

"aku sudah bicarakan masalah ini pada kedua orang tuamua, dan kami juga sudah sepakat menyetujuinya. Jadi aku ingin mendengar pendapat kalian sekarang." Kata tuan do.

"tentang apa itu appa?" Tanya jongin

"pernikahan kalian."

"uhuk,,.uhuk,," kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah makanan mendadak tersedak saat ayahnya membicaran masalah pernikahan.

"p,,per..pernikahan?" gagap kyungsoo.

Ayahnya mengangguk "ya, pernikahanmu dan jongin." Jawabnya santai.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya lebar "mwo? Apa sih maksud appa?" kata kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

"jadi begini, mengingat kyungsoo akan berangkat ke amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya maka kami putuskan untuk segera menikahkan kyungsoo denganmu jonginie. Seb.."

"tunggu dulu appa! Apa hubunganya aku ke amerika dengan pernikahan?" potong kyungsoo.

Tuan do menghela nafasnya pelan "apa kau fikir appa dan omma tega melepaskan kau hidup sendirian di negeri orang,eoh! Setidaknya jika kau sudah menikah appa dan omma akan jauh lebih tenang karena ada yang menjagamu." Jawab tuan do.

"tapi aku kan bisa tinggal di asrama,appa!" jawab kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"tidak! Appa sudah putuskan kau harus menikah dengan jongin."

"appa,," rengek kyungsoo.

"menikah atau batal kuliah!" putus taun do final.

Kyungsoo membanting sendoknya kesal. "appa menyebalkan!" kata kyungsoo lalu berlari meninggalkan meja makan.

"appa tidak perlu seperti itu pada kyungsoo." Kata jongin

"hhh,, dia memang sangtt keras kepala. Maaf atas tindakannya tadi,ne jonginie.." kata nyonya do tak enak hati.

"it's okay omma. Aku justru yang merasa tak enak pada kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang bicara pada kyungsoo?" tawar jongin.

"eh? Kau mau mencoba bicara pada nenek sihir itu?" kata sanghun cuek

"tsskk! Do sanghun jaga bicaramu!" omel nyonya do pada putra bungsunya.

Jongin menggusak lembut kepala sanghun "ya,, dan aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana caranya membujuknya." Kata jongin yakin.

"eum,, terdengr meyakinkan… baiklah cobalah kalau begitu tapi jangan menyesal ya." Katanya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum "seorang kim jongin tak pernah kalah, adik kecil." Katanya bangga.

Sanghun mendecih pelan "baiklah,baiklah tuan sok pintar cobalah dulu kau lakukan jika kau benar-benar berhasil membuat nenek bawal itu menurut pada saran appa, maka aku bersedia menuruti keinginanmu." Kata sanghun.

"baik, aku terima tantnganmu. Tapi ingat janjimu. Kau harus menurut padaku, arra!" kata jongin

"tsskk, ne,ne. tapi jika kau gagal kau harus memberikan semua yang aku minta, deal?"sanghun mengulurkan tanganya

Jongin menyambut tangan addik kyungsoo itu erat "okay, we have a deal."

.

.

Jongin mendekati kyungsoo yang sedang asik menguman tak jelas di bawah pohon disekitar taman belakang rumahnya.

"hai.." sapa jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap jengah kerah jongin. "tsskk, kau lagi…" katanya bosan.

"boleh aku duduk?"

"kalau aku katakan tidak apa kau mau pergi dari sini?" jawab kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya "tidak juga sih…" jawabnya

Kyungsoo mendengus "hhh,, lalu untuk apa kau meminta izin, kalau begitu!"

"hanya basa-basi,, masa kau tak tahu itu." Katanya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya tak jauh dari kyungsoo.

"eum,, bisa kita bicara masalah tadi?"

"masalah apa? Aku tak merasa memiliki masalah denganmu." Kyungsoo terlihat begitu cuek pada jongin

"benarkah? Hhh,, sayang sekali padahal aku punya sesuatu yang bisa menolongmu sebenarnya" pancing jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin "apa maksudmu?"

"katanya kau tak mau peduli?" balas jongin

"tsskk,,, cepat katakan apa maksudmu tadi! Hhh…. Kau ini benar-benar.. aigoo…"keluh kyungsoo sambil mengacak kepalanya kesal.

"ahahahah, tenanglah sedikit. Baiklah,baiklah aku akan mengatakannya."

"ayahmu meminta kita menikah jika kau mau kuliah di amerika bukan?" Tanya jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ya, tapi aku tak mau menikah sekarang. Apa lagi denganmu. Pertunagan itu saja sudah membuatku pusing." Jawab kyungsoo ketus

"tsskk,,, dengarkan aku dulu." Potong jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus "arra,, baiklah lanjutkan.."

"sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau serius ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu disana?"

"tentu saja. Stanford university adalah kampus impianku. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk bisa masuk kesana dan saat kesempatan ini terbuka untukku mana mungkin aku akan menyia-nyiakannya?" jawab kyungsoo semangat.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "baik kalau begitu. Melihat dari tekad besarmu aku tahu kau memang bersungguh-sungguh maka dari itu aku akan membantumu." Kata jongin

Binar mata kyungsoo mendadak menguar indah "jeongmal?"

Jongin mengangguk "tentu."

"waahh,,,, asiikk… eh? Tapi kau akan melakukan apa?"

"kita menikah saja." Kata jongin enteng

Kyungsoo mendelik marah pada jongin "MWO? APA KAU SUDAH SINTING? MENIKAH EMPHHMM,,," sebelum kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya jongin buru-buru membekap mulut mungil kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"eemmhpph, lepphhaasmmppphhaaannnn…bahhhbboohhmm( lepaskan babo)" kata kyungsoo smabil terus berontak

"tsskk… kau diam dulu baru aku lepaskan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk karena tak ada pilihan. Melihat kyungsoo sudah sedikit tenang jongin melepaskan bekapannya.

Kyungsoo mendelik sadis kearah jongin."kau mau membunhku,eoh?"

"makanya kau jangan berteriak"

"siapa yang tidak kaget dengang ucapanmu itu, dasar bodoh."

"tsskk,, makanya kalau ada orang yang sedang bicara itu jangan kau potong seenaknya."

"tsskk, memang kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"jadi begini, untuk bisa mewujudkan impianmu kuliah di Stanford aku bisa membantumu. Aku akan menyetujui pernikahan kita. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir karena kita hanya akan melakukanya saat di depan orang tua dan orang-orang terdekat kita saja. Selebihnya kita berdua adalah priabadi yang bebas. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja semaumu, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"maksudmu kita menikah pura-pura?"

"yah,, bisa dikatakan begitu,,, bagaimana kau mau tidak?" tawar jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sebentar. "ini hanya pura-pura bukan? Aku masih bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka? Toh di amerika tak banyak yang aku kenal? Jadi apa salahnya menerima ini?" batinnya

"eumm,, baiklah aku setuju. Tapi kau tidak bohong kan?"

Jongin menatap kyungsoo. "memangnya wajahku ini terlihat seperti penipu?"

"tidak juga sih,,ya sudah pokoknya aku setuju. Tapi kau harus janji bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura. Ingat pura-pura!"

"tak perlu kau ulangi, aku juga sudah paham nona. Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita sepakat untuk menjalani ini."

"oke, deal."

Kyungsoo dan jongin mulai mendiskusikan langkah apa saja yang akan mereka ambil untuk memuluskan acara mereka. Mulai dari kesepakatan mengenai apa-apa saja yang boleh dan tidak mereka lakuaknselama pernikahan pura-pura mereka sampai dimana mereka akan tinggal.

"baiklah kita sudah sepakat, kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi, tidak menuntut kontak fisik, dan bertindak mesra hanya di hadapan orang tuan dan kerabat terdekat." Kata jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan "ya.."

"dan mengenai tempat tinggal kita akan menggunakan salah satu apartementku yang kurasa dekat dengan kampusmu."

"baiklah, terdengar bagus." Jawab kyungsoo.

Keduanya berjabat tangan sepakat.

"baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam dan mengatakan ini pada kedua orang tuamu."

"oke!"

Kyungsoo dan jongin berjalan beriringan menuju rumah kyungsoo. Mereka mengarahkan langkahnya ke ruang keluarga dimana semuanya sedang asik duduk sambil menonton acara tivi.

"appa,,"

Tuan do menoleh saat mendengar suara kyungsoo yang memanggilnya "eum.." jawabnya

"itu,, eumm,,, aku…" kyungsoo terlihat sedikit gugup.

"kami akan menikah appa…." Jongin menggengam tangan kyungsoo lalu menatap yakin kearah tuan do.

Meski sempat terkejut tuan do tersenyum "benarkah?"

Kyungsoo menganguk pelan.

"omonna,,, ini berita yang baik… akau harus segera mengabari heenim eonnie tentang berita ini." Kata nyonya do girang. Dia langsung meyambar ponsel dan menghubungi ibu jongin.

Ayah kyungsoo menatap lembut putrinya itu "benar apa yang jongin katakan barusan kyungie?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"ahahah,, bagus, sekali,,, ini bagus sekali,,," kata taun do riang.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu memeluk kyungso dan jongin bersamaan. "ahahhaha, aku tahu suatu saat aku dan hangeng hyung akan jadi saudara. Dan aku senang akhirnya semua itu bukan hanya sekedar impian sekarang."

Melihat ayahnya terlihat begitu senang memebuat hati kyungsoo tak enak "maafkan aku appa."

"hhh…..apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar? Entahlah….."

TBC

Hihihih.. konflik mulai muncul nih,, gimana ya kehidupan rumah tangga 'pura-pura' kaisoo kopel nantinya?

Mau pada tahu? Makanya stay tune terus ama ini ff,ne.

Sehabis baca aku harap kalian pada kasih komen, ne.

See ya..

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED (?)

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONGIN / KAI

*DO KYUNGSOO / DO

*AND THE OTHERS….

DISCLAIMERS

Semua tokoh yang main disini bukan punya aku, aku Cuma pinjem nama-nama mereka aja. selebihnya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan tuhan YME.

SUMMARY

Dua orang yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak biasa, menjalani kehidupan dengan kejadian luar biasa, mungkinkah akhirnya keduanya akan bahagia disaat keduanya menyadari bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tak ada landasan cinta di bawahnya?

Kaisoo again, rate T, and always GS!

Melihat ayahnya terlihat begitu senang membuat hati kyungsoo tak enak "maafkan aku appa."

"hhh…..apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar? Entahlah….."

.

.

.

Perhelatan suci pengikat janji setia itu berlangsung tak lama setelah kedua keluarga bertemu beberapa hari setelah jongin dan kyungsoo menyatakan kesiapan mereka untuk melanjutkan pertunangan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Hari ini tepat jam Sembilan nanti rencananya upacara pemberkatan pernikahan jongin dan kyungsoo akan di laksanakan di gereja di daerah kompleks perumahan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ruang tunggu pengantin sambil menggigiti bibirnya cemas. Meski ini bukanlah pernikahan 'sungguhan' untuknya namun ternyata kegugupan juga melanda gadis cantik bermata bulat dan bersuara merdu itu.

"hhh,,, kenapa aku jadi gugup…" rutuknya pelan.

Tak lama ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu. Kyungsoo melihat senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah teduh ayahnya yang selalu membuatnya nayaman itu. Sekilas rasa bersalah merayap pelan di relung hatinya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang ia yakin akan membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa jika sampai mereka mengetahuinya.

Tuan Do jong woon mendekat pelan kearah putri cantiknya. Ia memeluk lembut putri kecil yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu lama. Dia mengusap pelan kepala kyungsoo karena tak mau merusak tatanan rambut yang sudah susah payah stylist kyungsoo lakukan berjam-jam yang lalu.

"hhh…." Tuan do mengehela nafasnya berat.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap ayahnya. "kenapa appa menghela nafas begitu?"

"tak ada,, appa hanya sedikit sedih…" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya sedih, bukankah dia yang mengusulkan pernikahan ini lalu kenapa sekarang pria ini justru sedih? Aneh?

"kenapa appa sedih? Bukankah appa yang merencanakan semua ini? Seharusnya appa senang bukan?"

Tuan Do membelai lembut pipi gembil putrinya "memang appa bahagia, tapi appa sekaligus juga bersedih, chagi. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"karena sebentar lagi putri kecil appa akan di bawa pergi orang… hhh,, tak pernah terbayang olehku bahwa saat itu akan segera tiba." Kata namja paruh baya itu pelan.

Hati kyungoo mencelos sedih mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. "appa…." Rengeknya.

Melihat kyungsoo yang merengak ayahnya merubah wajahnya menjadi kembali ceria "ah,, tapi aku juga bahagia karena aku telah menyerahkan putri terbaikku kepada tangan yang tepat. Kau harus percaya kyungie,, appa dan omma memilih jongin bukan tanpa alasan. Mungkin sekarag kau belum menyadarinya tapi yakinlah suatu saat kau akan tahu apa yang membuat appa begitu yakin." Pesan tuan do

",,,," kyungsoo diam.

"hhhh,,, baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita segera masuk,, jongin sudah menunggumu di altar." Kata tuan do lalu meraih tangan kyungsoo dan mengamitkannya dilengannya. Keduanya berjalan perlahan di sepanjang lorong menuju altar yang ada di dalam gereja. Sepanjang jalan itulah kyungsoo banyak berfikir dan menimang-nimang keputusannya hari ini. Bahkan dalam satu fikirannya ia sempat berrencana untuk kabur saja tapi niat itu segera ia urungkan karena tak ingin membuat kedua orang tunaya harus bersedih lagi. Sudah cukup masalah pertunagannya dengan hyunshik yang gagal kali ini dia tak ingin lagi pernikahannya juga ikut gagal.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tiba di ambang pintu gereja. Sambutan meriah langsung menggema dari para tamu undangan yang mayoritas adalah keluarga dan sahabat terdekat. Samar-samar kyungsoo mendengar banyak pujian yang dilontarkan para undangan tentang dirinya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya senang.

Dengan langkah pasti kyungsoo dan ayahnya menyusuri jalan menuju altar. Langkah mereka di temani dengan alunan merdu suara music yang beraroma kental pernikahan. dan kini kyungsoo telah sampai di depan jongin yang sudah menunggunya di depan pendeta. Tuan do menyerahkan tangan kyungsoo pada jongin

"aku serahkah putriku padamu, aku mohon bahagiakan dia." Kata tuan do sambil tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Jongin membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum meraih tangan mungil kyungsoo dalam genggamannya "tentu, appa. Aku akan membahagiakannya dengan semua yang aku miliki."

Jongin dan kyungsoo telah berdiri di depan pendeta. Keduanya sama-sama menghembuskan nafasnya gugup.

"baiklah, sebelum kedua mempelai mengucapkan sumpah adakah yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini? Jika ada katakanlah sekarang. Jika tidak maka tutuplah mulut kalian selamanya." Kata pendeta sebelum memulai acara.

Melihat tak ada pergerakan lainnya, namja paruh baya bertubuh subur itu berdehem kecil. "eekh,, baiklah kim jongin" katanya dengan suara yang mantap.

"ikuti kata-kataku." Katanya

Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Dengan nama tuhan yang kudus dan suci, saya kim jongin mulai hari ini menerima engkau do kyungsoo sebagai seorag istri." Kata pendeta

"Dengan nama tuhan yang kudus dan suci, saya kim jongin mulai hari ini menerima engkau do kyungsoo sebagai seorag istri." Ulang jongin.

"bersedia untuk selalu saling menjaga, menghormati dan saling mencintai." Lanjutnya

"bersedia untuk selalu saling menjaga, menghormati dan saling mencintai."

"semenjak hari ini sampai akhir hayat nanti. Baik dalam suka atau duka, sakit ataupun sehat dan dikala sempit ataupun lapang." Kata pendeta

"semenjak hari ini sampai akhir hayat nanti. Baik dalam suka atau duka, sakit ataupun sehat dan dikala sempit ataupun lapang."

"dan dengan penuh keimanan aku mengucapkan janji setiaku padamu selamanya." Pendeta itu mengakhiri kalimatnya

"dan dengan penuh keimanan aku mengucapkan janji setiaku padamu selamanya." Jongin mengakhiri sumapahnya dengan mantap.

Pendeta terlihat tersenyum puas dengan semua kata-kata jongin.

Dada kyungsoo bergemuruh kencang saat ia mendengar jongin begitu yakin dalam sumpahnya. Jujur ia terkesan pada kemantapan hati pemuda tampan itu.

"baiklah,, sekarang giliranmu anakku." Pendeta itu mentap lembut kyungsoo.

"ikuti kata-kataku," perintah pendeta itu

Kyungsoo harus meneguk ludahnya susah saat mendengar perintah itu. Dalam hati dia minta maaf pada tuhan atas semua tindakannya ini. "tuhan aku tahu engkau selalu baik. Kumohon kali ini maafkan aku tuhan." Katanya sambil menegedah seolah meminta izin pada tuhan.

Kyungsoo melakukan sumpah setianya sama seperti jongin. Meskipun sedikit terbata karena gugup namun kyungsoo mampu menyelesaikan sumpahnya dengan benar.

"baiklah mulai saat ini dengan kuasa tuhan yang maha suci aku nyatakan engkau berdua sebagai suami istri. Silahkan mencium pengantinmu." Kata pendeta.

Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati saat perlahan jongin meraih cadar transparan yang menutupi wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum lembut kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongin meraih wajah mungil kyungsoo dan mngecup lembut kening kyungsoo lama.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut jongin pada dirinya. Rasanya aneh, dia menyukainya.

Jongin menyudahi ciumannya, ia menatap lembut kyungsoo dan sekali lagi tersenyum lembut. Ternyata jongin belum menyudahi kejutannya tanpa aba-aba dia menyatukan bibir mereka yang langsung membuat seisi gereja bergemuruh penuh suka cita.

Kyungsoo tak dapat memungkiri jongin begitu lembut memperlakukannya sehingga tanpa sadar ia seolah jauh dalam pesona seorang kim jongin dan dengan suka rela menyerahkan semuanya. Jongin begitu membuat kyungsoo mabuk kepayang ia memperlakuakn kyungsoo Seolah ia adalah barang langaka bernilai seni tinggi yang layak di puja. Jongin menyapu lembut belahan bibir kyungsoo sehingga membuat sang pemilik lemas bahkan nyaris pingsan saking pusingnya.

"mmmmhhh…." Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia mengusap pelan bibir kyungsoo yang basah dengan jarinya. "kau cantik.."

Blusss,,,,

Pipi kyungsoo memanas entah kenapa. Padahal kata-kata pujian itu sering ia dengar jauh sebelum jongin yang mengucapkan namun kata-kata itu terdengar lain jika jongin yang mengucapkan.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu seperti anak kucing yang manis.

"chukae,, chagi,, hiks,,, hikss,, omma bahagia sekali,, hikss,…" ibu kyungsoo langsung memeluk putrinya erat.

Kyungsoo mengelus lembut pungung ibunya. "uljima omma,,," katanya

"hiks,, hiks,,, putriku sudah menikah,,hiks,,hiks,, putri kecilku,,,, hiks,,, hiks,," yeoja paruh baya itu masih terus terisak haru. Dengan sabar kyungsoo mengelus lembut punggung ibunya itu telaten.

Ayah kyungsoo memeluk jongin "aku harap kau menjaga janjimu padaku, kim jongin. Aku sudah menyerahkan harta paling berhargaku untukmu. Jika kau berani menyakitinya habis kau.." katanya setengah bercanda.

Jongin mengulum senyumnya "tentu appa."

Kemudian bergantian ayah dan ibu jongin yang memeluk kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan selamat datang di keluarga kim.

Malamnya resepsi besar-besaran diadakan di hotel berbintang di seoul. Acara ini berbanding terbalik dari upaca pemberkatan yang cenderung lebih privat, acara ini terlihat begitu terbuka dan semarak. Bahkan ada juga pihak media yang ikut meliput pernikahan besar ini. Yah,, kurasa tak berlebihan mengingat seberapa kaya orang tuan jongin.

Resepsi pernikahan berdurasi lebih dari empat jam itu akhirnya usai juga. Sekarang saatnya semua orang beristirahat. Jongin dan kyungsoo sudah memasuki kamar 'pengantin'mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyungsoo langsung berbaring diatas ranjang saking lelahnya "aiiggiooo,, tubuhku rasanya remuk.." keluhnya. Jongin menatap kyungsoo iba. "sebaiknya kau ganti baju, apa kau tidak merasa sesak dengan gaun besarmu itu?" saran jongin

Kyungsoo mendengus. Benar apa yang dikatakan jongin tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berjalan ke kamar mandi. "hhh,, tapi aku lelah…" rengeknya.

Jongin tersenyum, "apa kau mau aku melepaskan bajumu?" goda jongin yang langsung membuat kyungsoo melotot kesal

"tsskk,, dalam mimpimu hitam!" kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal

Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan lucu kyungsoo namun tak lama ia tersenyum miris. "hhh,,sampai kapan kita akan begini baby…"

Jongin sedang melepaskan simpul dasinya saat ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dari dalamnya jongin melihat kyungsoo sudah berganti baju dengan piama tidur bergambar kelinci imut. Kyungsoo mengucek matanya lucu sambil terus menguap.

"tidurlah, kau terlihat sangat kelelahan." Kata jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh layaknya anak kecil. Dengan langkah terseok dia berjalan menuju ranjang dan setelah sampai ia langsung melempar tubuhnya keatas benda lembut itu.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya heran, kenapa di usia kyungsoo dia masih terlihat begitu kekanakan? Tak ingin lebih lama berdiri mematung jongin mengkuti langkah kyungsoo. Dia mandi sebentar untuk membuat tubuhnya lebuh segar lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piama yang sudah disediakan.

Saat jongin keluar dari kamar mandi kyungsoo sudah terlelap nyaman sambil memeluk gulingnya erat. Jongin menaikkan tubuhnya pelan karena tak ingi membuat pergerakannya itu membangunkan kyungsoo.

Jongin membelai lembut surai merah angur kyungsoo. "good night my lovely wife… I love you.." kata jongin sebelum kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala kyungsoo sayang.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kyungsoo yang lebih dulu terbangun. Dia sempat terkejut saat pertama kali ia membuka matanya. Bagaimana tidak jika ia mendapati dirinya tidur di pelukan jongin. Bahkan kyungsoo masih selalu gugup dan wajahnya memerah saat ia mengingat peristiwa pagi tadi.

Kyungsoo sudah terlihat rapi dengan dirinya. Tapi lain halnya dengan manusia tampan bernama jongin itu. Namja kaya raya yang kini berstatus sah sebagai suaminya itu justru masih asik begelung dengan bantal dan selimutnya.

Kyungsoo mendecih kesal menatap jongin "tsskk, sekarang sudah jam berapa,eoh? Kenapa dia masih tidur terus! Hhh…" kesalnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri jongin dan menepuk keras lengannya "yak! Ireona…!" teriak kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya bergerak sedikit lalu kembli tertidur. Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang kesal. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap sengit jongin

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! BAGUN….!" Teriak kyungsoo.

"eenngghhh.. "jongin mengerang kecil sambil berusaha membuka matanya "ada apa?" kata jongin dengan suara serak dan mata setengah terpejam.

"bagun! Kita harus segera mengejar penerbangan sore ini. Kau lupa kita akan ke amerika?"

Jongin mengusap pelan wajahnya "ah,, iya. Baiklah" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Dengan langkah terseok dia menuju kamar mandi.

"tsskk,, dasar kerbau pemalas!" kesal kyungsoo.

Lima belas menit kemudian jongin sudah mandi dan keluar dengan bathrobenya. Ia kembali lagi masuk kedalam untuk memakai bajunya. Setelah dirasa siap keduanya keluar kamar untuk check out.

"sebaiknya kita sarapan di restoran bawah dulu.." kata jongin

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "tidak usah, tadi omma telpon dan menyuruh kita kerumah. Mungkin mereka sudah memasak untuk kita." Kata kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian keduanya pergi dari hotel dengan mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

Sesampainya di depan rumah keduanya mengangguk tanda sepaham dan kemudian berandengan tangan memulai semua sandiwara yang akan mereka jalanai sampai beberapa waktu kedepan.

TBC

Di chap depan bakalan deh tu mulai kehidupan pernikahan'pura-pura' kaisoo kopelnya. Kali ini persiapannya dulu ya,..

Okai deh yang masih berminat ama cerita abal bin ajaib aku yang ini di mohon repiunya ya,

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED (?)

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONGIN / KAI

*DO KYUNGSOO / DO

*AND THE OTHERS….

DISCLAIMERS

Semua tokoh yang main disini bukan punya aku, aku Cuma pinjem nama-nama mereka aja. selebihnya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan tuhan YME.

SUMMARY

Dua orang yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak biasa, menjalani kehidupan dengan kejadian luar biasa, mungkinkah akhirnya keduanya akan bahagia disaat keduanya menyadari bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tak ada landasan cinta di bawahnya?

Kaisoo again, rate T, and always GS!

Sesampainya di depan rumah keduanya mengangguk tanda sepaham dan kemudian berandengan tangan memulai semua sandiwara yang akan mereka jalanai sampai beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

.

Part five begin….

"ahh… pengantin baru kita sudah datang rupanya…" pekik ibu kyungsoo.

"ayo masuk, omma sudah membuatkan sup ayam gingseng untuk kalian." Imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo dan jongin mengulum senyum mereka lalu berjalan bergandengan menuju ruang makan dimana semuanya sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"selamat pagi semua.." sapa jongin ramah. dia menarikkan kursinya untuk kyungsoo sebelum dia mendudukan dirinya sendiri di samping gadis manis itu.

Kontan saja kejadian itu membuat kedua omma mereka tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. "aaiiggoo,, uri jongine manis sekali, eoh.." goda ibu jongin aka kim Heechul.

"kau benar eonnie..ahh.. aku jadi ingat waktu aku masih pengantin baru…." Timpal ibu kyungsoo.

Ibu jongin menganguk setuju. "kau benar, wookie-ya. Dulu suami-suami kita selalu melakukan hal-hal manis untuk kita, tapi coba lihat sekarang. Tsskk,, jangankan bertindak manis, pulang kerumah saja jarang!" katanya panjang

"aigoo,, jadi kau masih mau dimanja,eoh?" ayah jongin aka Kim Hangeng

"tsskk,, dasar cina bodoh! Masih bertanya lagi." Katanya.

Silih berganti candaan deni candaan terus mereka lontarkan. Tentu saja mereka lebih banyak menggoda jongin dan kyungsoo yang nota bene masih hangat-hangatnya.

"sore ini aku dan kyungsoo akan langsung terbang ke amerika…" kata jongin

"mwo..? kenapa cepat sekali? Kalian kan seharusnya bulan madu?" pekik ibu jongin tak terima.

"iya itu benar.. kenapa kau buru-buru sekali kembali kesana jonginie? Timpal ayahnya.

"bukan begitu maksudku, jadi begini… universitas tempat kyungsoo sekolah sudah menjadwalkan registrasi pasca penaftaran mulai besok appa, jadi aku fikir kyungsoo harus segera kesana untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan administrasinya. Kalau masalah bulan madu aku rasa itu masalah gampang. Setelah kyungsoo selesai dengan urusannya aku bisa menyekapnya di salah satu resort milikku." Kata jongin enteng.

"hahahahah…. Anakku memang pandai! Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh pergi." Kata heechul bangga.

"oiya, jangan lupa membawa berita baik sepulang penyekapan itu,ne jonginie.." imbuh ibu kyungsoo.

"omma…!" kyungsoo memotong kata-kata tak sopan ommanya cepat.

"wae? Kau malu,eoh?" godanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya kesal. "tsskk,, "

Selesai acara makan mereka, kyungsoo dan jongin pamit kekamar karena kyungsoo ingin mengecek barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa nanti.

"sebenarnya kau tak perlu mengikutiku kemari. Kau bisa duduk di bawah dengan appa dan omma."

"tsskk,, iya lalu aku akan di jadikan bahan pembullian mereka. Ooh,. Tidak terima kasih.." jawab jongin.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya pelan "ya sudah terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Lebih baik kau duduk saja di sana selagi aku memriksa barang-barangku,ne" kata kyungsoo yang langsung diberi anggukan patuh oleh jongin.

Selagi kyungsoo meneliti barangnya jongin justru asik meneliti isi kaamr kyungsoo yang menurutnya menarik. Kamar ini tak terlalu besar namun terseksan nyaman dan hanagat. Di dindingan tertempel wallpaper bergambar burung hantu bermata bulat yang sangat lucu. "hihii.. mata mereka sama…" batin jongin geli.

Dia kembali melanjutkan observasinya. Kalia ini foto-foto kyungsoo yang menyita perhatiannya. Dia melihat disalah satu sudut kamar kyungsoo tertempel rapi beberapa foto yang sengaja kyungsoo tempelkan di sebuah papan besar. Disana jongin bisa melihat wajah kyungsoo mulai dari dia masih bayi sampai saat ini.

"dia lucu sekali,,," gumam jongin

Dari semua foto yang ada disana mata jongin tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menurutnya istimewa. Sebuah foto yang diambil secara candid atau diam-diam. Dia merasa wajah polos kyungsoo begitu menakjubkan. Dadanya bergemuruh saat melihat senyuman indah kyungsoo di foto itu "demi tuhan, aku rela melakukan apapun demi senyuman itu tuhan…" batin jongin. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum miris "apakah aku bisa mendapatkan senyuman itu darimu, sooie?

Tak ingin makin larut dengan fikirannya, jongin menyudahi kegiatanya barusan. Kini dia beralih untuk melihat kyungsoo saja. Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum seperti orang gila saat melihat semua kelakuan kyungsoo. Kadang gadis itu tersenyum, kadang cemberut dan kadang juga mendumal.

"ah,, ada satu yang kurang.." pekik kyungsoo. Dia berdiri lalu menuju lemari bajunya. Dia berusaha mencapai atas lemari namun karena dia tak cukup tinggi, kyungsoo harus berjinjit-jinjit untuk menggapainya.

Melihat itu jongin berinisiatif membantu. Dia mendekati kyungsoo lalu mengangkat tubuh ramping itu keatas

"ehh,,?" pekik kyungsoo kaget.

"kalau begini kau bisa mencarinya kan?" kata jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk "gomawo.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mulai menbcari barang yang ia cari. Saat barang itu akhirnya ia dapatkan dia terlihat sangat senang. Sampai dia tak sadar dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit kencang. Otomatis tindakannya itu membuat keseimbangan jongin goyah.

"yak,, jangan bergerak-gerak,,!" panik jongin

"ne,,ne,, mian.. eh,, berhenti bergerak, kau membuatku takut.." pekik kyungso tak kalah kalut saat ia merasakan tubuhnya terombang-ambisng kesana kemari.

"itu juga yang sedang aku coba..tap..aaaaaa,,,,"

BRUK….! Keduanya jatuh. Beruntung mereka jatuh diatas kasur empuk kyungsoo. Jongin diatas dan kyungsoo di bawah. Tubuh mereka saling menindih satu sama lain. Deru nafas memburu dan wajah yang memerah.

"cantik.."

Keduanya betah berada dalam posisi itu sampai beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka saling memandang dan menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah pasangan mereka masing-masing. Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajahnya. Kyungsoo seolah terhipnotis oleh mata tajam jongin sehingga membuatnya diam.

Jarak antara mereka kian menipis, bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling beradu namun…..

"OMONNA!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Jongin langsung melompat turun dari tubuh kyungsoo kikuk.

"heheh,, maafkan omma,ne. omma tak tahu kalian akan,,? Aigoo,, seharusnya kalian mengunci pintu…!" kata ibu kyungsoo. Jujur dia malu juga melihat adegan ranjang anak dan menantunya itu makanya buru-buru yeoja paruh baya itu beranjak pergi dari sana.

"ah,,baiklah lanjutkan saja yang tadi ne. omma akan pergi, pay..!" katanya lalu kabur.

Setelah ibu kyungsoo pergi suasana canggung langsung mereka rasakan. Kedua mahluk beda gender itu terlihat salah tingkah sendiri.

"tsskk,, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan!" batin jongin

"aaiiiggoo,,, aku malu sekali…..!" runtuk kyungsoo.

"eumm,, aa,, aku sudah selesai." Kata kyungsoo memberanikan diri.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "ah,, baiklah.. sebaiknya kita segera berangkat ke bandara." Katanya

Dia membantu kyungsoo membawa dua koper besar miliknya sedangkan kyungsoo hanya membawa satu buah yang paling kecil. Mereka turun untuk berpamitan.

"eh,,? Sudah selesai?" kata nyonya do polos.

Ibu jongin terlihat cekikikan "hihihi,,, cepat sekali,eoh?" godanya.

Wajah kedua pengantin ini merah padam. Mereka paham benar apa yang dimaksudkan.

"sudah, sudah janagn menggoda mereka terus. Kalian tidak lihat wajah mereka merah begitu." Putus ayah jongin.

"iya.. hangeng hyung benar. Sudah jangan kalian dengarkan ocehan omma kalian." Katanya.

Semuanya berangkat bersama kebandara untuk mengantar kepergian jongin dan kyungsoo.

"perhatian..perhatian,, pesawat american airline segera berangkat. Bagi semua penumpang diharap segra memasuki pesawat."

"kami harus pergi sekarang," kata jongin.

"omma, aku berangkat,ne.." pamit kyungsoo.

Nyona do mulai terlihat sedih. Dia memeluk kyungsoo erat "jaga diri baik-baik di sana,ne.." pesannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan ibunya. "hhikkss,,ne omma." Jawabnya.

"omma pasti akan merindukanmu…."

"aku juga…"

Kedua ibu dan anak itu menangis haru. Kyungsoo dan ibunya memang sangat dekat. Bahkan kyungsoo belum pernah jauh dari ibunya. Hal itulah yang membuat ibunya kawatir. "kau harus janji kau akan jadi istri yang baik, arra."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"baiklah,, semuanya kami berangkat." Kata Jongin setelah memeluk satu persatu keluarganya bergantian. Dia meraih tangan mungil kyungsoo dalam genggamannya lalu mulai menarik kyungsoo menuju pintu masuk.

"ayo.." katanya lembut

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan bersama jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya "sampai jumpa lagi semua,,," teriakknya.

Setelah acara pamitan melankolis mereka, keduanya memasuki kabin pesawat yang sejuk dan harum. Jongin tentu saja memilih kelas bisnis untuk mereka.

Seorang pramugari cantik mengantar mereka ke kursi mereka. "silahkan tuan, nyonya." Sapanya lembut.

Jongin dan kyungsoo duduk di kursinya. Tak berapa lama salah satu pramugari mulai menjelaskan beberapa hal yang sebelum pesawat lepas landas.

"kita akan terbang selama hampir 10 jam, aku sarankan kau cobalah untuk tidur agar tak merasa bosan." Saran jongin.

"tapi aku belum mengantuk…" jawabnya.

"eehm,, kalau begitu mau menonton film?"

Kyungsoo sedikit berfikir namun kemudian mengangguk. "baiklah,, mari kita lihat film apa saja yang mereka punya." Gumam jongin. Dia mulai memilih beberapa judul film namun akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menonton sebuah film dengan judul the vow yang dibintangi oleh chaining tatum.

Keduanya terlihat menikmati film itu dengan serius sehingga tanpa terasa waktu dua jam lewat begitu saja. Film merekapun selesai.

"hhh,,, aku salut dengan perjuanga cinta namja itu." Kata kyungsoo

"dia begitu gigih membuat istrinya jatuh cinta lagi padanya meskipun istrinya itu tak mengingatnya sedikitpun."imbuhnya.

"itulah yang akan orang lakukan saat dia terlalu mencintai pasangannya, mereka rela menjadi apa saja dan bertindak apapun utuk membuat pasangan mereka bahagia." Jawa jongin

Kyungsoo terlihat sepaham "kuharap suatu saat ada orang yang melakukan itu untukku…" gumamnya.

Dalam batin jongin berbisik "aku, sooie,, akulah orang yang rela melakukan apapun untukmu…."

.

.

Sepuluh jam waktu tempuh Seoul-California akhirnya lewat. Setelah turun dari pesawat jongin dan kyungsoo segera keluar. Dipintu kedatangan, mereka sudah disambut oleh anak buah jongin.

"good evening sir, mam.." katanya ramah.

Kyungsoo rupanya sedikit pusing dengan perbedaan waktu atau istilahnya jetlag.

"kau pusing? Sebaiknya kita langsung pulang saja,ne." kata jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk karena memang dia merasa badannya kurang nyaman.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke apertemen jongin. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah apertemn mewah jongin yang mentereng. Tak menunggu waktu lagi jongin segera menggandeng kyungsoo masuk untuk istirahat.

"lebih baik kau tak usah mandi, cukup cuci muka dan ganti baju saja." Saran jongin

"tapi, badanku lengket.. aku tak bisa tidur jika tak mandi.."

"hhh,, terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Tapi gunakan air hangat saja, ne."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melesat menuju kamr mandi. Selagi menunggu kyungsoo, jongin mendudukan dirinya di ranjang untuk melepas lelah. Dia melepas sepatu dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya .

"aaiiggoo.. capeknya.." gumamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kyungsoo keluar "omona..!" kagetnya. "kk,kanapa kau disini.."

Jongin yang juga terkejut langsung menegakkan tubuhnya "ehm,, maaf,, aku lupa. Ehm,.,, aku akan ke kamar yang satunya." Jongin segera berlari keluar kamar.

Dia memgangi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Sungguh melihat kyungsoo yang keluar dengan handuk kecil dan rambut basah itu membuat seorang kim jongin kelabakan.

"aaiiggoo….!" Rutuknya. Dia langsung memasuki kamarnya sendiri dan menguncinya rapat. Tak ingin makin berfikir yang aneh-anah maka ia putuskan untuk tidur saja.

.

.

Pagi hari pertama kyungsoo di kota ini berjalan dengan sangat baik. Dia bahakan sudah bangun sejak matahari masih mengintip di ufuk timur. Dia tampak bersemangat sekali dengan dunia kuliahnya.

"Stanford! I'm coming..!" pekik kyungsoo girang.

Sebelum berangkat, kyungsoo lebih dulu membuat sarapan untuknya dan jongin. Entahlah, meskipun dia hanya bersatus istri 'pura-pura' jongin dia merasa membuatkan namja itu makanan tak ada salahnya juga.

Dia mulai berkutat di dapur kecil itu. Dia mencoba memilah isi didalam kulkas jongin. Dia mendesah pelan saat mendapati isi didalamnya hanya susu cair dan beberapa buah. "tssk,, nanti aku harus mulai belanja." Gumamnya.

Melihat ada telur, beberapa sayuran dan keju. Kyungsoo putuskan untuk membuat telur dadar dengan keju. Dia juga membuat roti panggang dan kopi hangat sebagai pelengkapnya.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan semua masakannya namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari jongin.

"tsskk,, dia pasti belum bangun!" kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar jongin dan mulai menggedor kencang pintu kayu itu.

"tok,tok,tok.. sudah siang! Bagunlah kim jongin.."

Tak ada respon.

"to,tok,tok…..! yak! Ini sudah siang kim! Cepat bangun!" pekik kyungsoo kesal

Cklek… pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan jongin yang masih setenagh terpejam di dalamnya.

"tsskk,, ada apa?"

"cuci muka, lalu sarapan." Perintahnya.

Jongin mendesah pelan lalu masuk lagi kedalam. Tak lama dia keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya didepan kursi kyungsoo.

"ayo sarapan." Katanya

Jongin mengangguk "ne,"

"masakanmu, enak.." puji jongin

"benarkah.. syukurlah kau suka. Eum,, tapi bisakah kau mengantarku belanja nanti?"

"eumm,, kurasa bisa. Memang kau akan mencari apa? Keperluan kuliah?"

Kyungsoo mengeleng. "ani, aku ingin mengisi kulkas itu dengan makanan yang layak di konsumsi manusia." Jawabnya.

Jongin tergelak, "haha,, kau ini. Memang ada apa dengan isi kulkasku,eoh?"

"mengerikan! Isinya hanya makanan instan..! apa kau selama ini hanya makan itu saja?"

"sebenarnya tidak juga, aku jarang sekali ada di satu tempat dalam jangka yang lama. Kadang siang aku disini dan malamnya aku sudah ada di tempat lain untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi aku lebih banyak makan diluar daripada dirumah." Jelasnya.

"ah,, begitu."

Obrolan singkat mereka berakhir seiring dengan habisnya sarapan mereka. Jongin kembali kekamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap kekantor. Kyungsoo juga sama, dia sedikit merapikan dirinya lalu mengambil tasnya.

"sudah siap?" Tanya jongin yang sudah rapi dengan stelan jasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"baiklah, kita berangkat."

"kau akan mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya jongin saat mereka sudah menaiki mobil.

"bisnis."

"wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mengambil itu dulu. Tapi aku kuliah di oxford" Jawab jongin.

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di sebuah universitas yang termasuk menjadi salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia itu.

"yakin nanti tak ingin aku jemput?" Tanya jongin memastikan.

"ne, aku bisa memanggil taksi nanti."jawab kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk paham lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Setelah jongin pergi kyungsoo mulai menatap kedepan. Dia melihat bagunan megah yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu sumringah. "hhh…. Fighting!" katanya.

.

.

Hari-hari kuliahnya kyungsoo lalui dengan bahagia. Dia begitu bersemnagat menjalankan rutinitas kuliahnya. Meskipun demikian dia juga tak melupakan kebiasaannya membuat sarapan untuk jongin setiap paginya, bahkan kini namja yang berstatus suaminya itu mulai bisa bangun pagi tanpa harus kyungsoo gedor heboh kamarnya.

Hari ini tepat sebulan dia ada di amerika. Kyungsoo juga sudah mulai memiliki beberapa teman baik namja atau yeoja. Kyungsoo yang ramah dan sangat lembut tentu saja mudah di terima oleh semua teman-temannya.

"hai, kyung!" sapa seorang temannya yang bernama Ashly. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya "hai!"

"kyung, look at this.." katanya sambil menunjukan sebuah selebaran. "What's this? a dancing class?" tanyanya ragu. Ashly menganguk "yeah, do you want to join it?"

"I don't know.." jawab kyungsoo ragu

"oh,, come on kyung please join it… it will be fun.." bujuknya

"but, how about our class?" tanyanya.

"Don't worry about that. We can join the dancing class only in the week end. So we still can do our class."

Kyungsoo masih terlihat ragu. "oh come on kyung,, we can meet a hot boy there..! Its sound good, isn't it?"

"ahh, yeah,, okai I'll come with you."

Ashly memekik senang. "you're the best kyung!"

Sesampainya dirumah kyungsoo segera meletakkan tasnya dan mulai memanjakan dirinya dengan berselonjor santai di sofa empuk kesayangannya. Hari ini weekend, jadi jongin pasti akan pulang lebih awal. Kyungsoo berniat untuk membicarakan masalah kelas tambahan itu dengan jongin.

"cklek.." terdengat suaran pintu terbuka.

"ah,, kau sudah pulang?"

"ne.. hari ini tak ada banyak hal yang di kerjakan di kantor. Kau sendiri?"

"aku tak punya kelas panjang hari ini. kau lupa ini weekend." Jawab kyungsoo.

Jongin meneguk airnya sebelum bicara. "ah, iya. Aku lupa."

"kau sudah makan?"

"belum. Aku tak sempat tadi."

"mau aku buatkan?" tawar kyungsoo.

"boleh, jika itu tak merepotkan."

"tentu tidak, kau mandilah dulu aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Katanya.

Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Selagi jongin mandi kyungsoo mulai acara memasaknya. Karena dia tahu jongin itu suka makan nasi, makanya dia memutuskan untuk membuatkanya nasi goreng kimchi saja.

"hhmm,, baunya enak.." kata jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"duduklah, sebentar lagi selesai. Kau mau kopi atau teh?"

"eum,, kurasa segelas kopi dingin boleh juga.." jawab jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mulai meracik kopi dingin kesukaan jongin.

Sekian menit kemudian, makanannya siap. "waahh,, masakanmu yang terbaik kyungie…" kata jongin senang,

Kyungsoo menyungingkan senyum tipis "aku senang kau menyukainya."

"ehm,, jongin.."

"ya..?" jawab jongin.

"eum,, bolehkah aku ikut sebuah kelas tambahan?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Kening jongin mengerut "kelas tambahan? Ulangnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ya, aku ingin mencoba mengambil kelas menari di akhir pekan. Aku fikir mungkin asik juga bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan disana. Kata temanku kelasnya akan mulai dibuka besok." Jeas kyungsoo.

"ehm,, begitu ya…"

"bagaimana? Bolehkah?"

"tentu saja boleh, lakukanlah hal-hal yang membuatmu senang, kyungie." Jawab jongin sambil tersenyum

Wajah kyungsoo langsung ceria saat mendengarnya "wahh! Benarkah! Yeay..! asik!" pekiknya girang persis anak kecil.

"akan aku lakukan apapun demi senyummu itu kyungie…" batin jongin.

Kesokan harinya, seperti janji jongin dia mengantar kyungsoo ke sebuah studio menari di sekitar kampusnya. Saat mereka sampai disana sudah banyak murid yang datang. "wah, ramai juga ternyata." Kata kyungsoo.

"kau ingin aku jemput atau pulang sendiri?" Tanya jongin.

"kurasa aku akan pulang sendiri nanti. Tapi jika nanti aku berubah fikiran aku akan menghubungimu." Jawabnya,.

Jongin mengangguk "baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil jongin. Tak lama kemudian jongin melihat seorang gadis menghampiri kyungsoo dan mengajaknya masuk. Jongin sudah menjalankan mobilnya cukup jauh saat ia menyadari bahwa posnsel kyungsoo tertinggal di kursi sebelahnya.

"tssk, dia ceroboh sekali.." gumam jongin. Dia kembali memutar mobilnya untuk menyerahkan ponsel itu. Saat kembali, di depan suah sepi. Dia berfikir pasti kelasnya sudah mulai maka dia putuska untuk masuk saja. Dia bertanya pada petugas di depan untuk menayakan kelas penari baru dan disinilah dia berada. Dia berdiri diam di depan pintu sambil melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menari dengan serius. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berbeda. Dia begitu terlihat semangat, dan tentu saja bahagia. Hal yang jongin tak pernah yakin akan bisa dia berikan pada kyungsoo.

Lalu muncullah sebuah tekat dalam dirinya. "aku harus bisa membuat wajah itu selalu seperti itu"

TBC

Aku gak yakin ceritanya bagus, tapi aku mohon yang baca tetap repiu,ne..

Sampai jumpa di chap depan

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED (?)

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONGIN / KAI

*DO KYUNGSOO / DO

*AND THE OTHERS….

DISCLAIMERS

Semua tokoh yang main disini bukan punya aku, aku Cuma pinjem nama-nama mereka aja. selebihnya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan tuhan YME.

SUMMARY

Dua orang yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak bisaa, menjalani kehidupan dengan kejadian luar bisaa, mungkinkah akhirnya keduanya akan bahagia disaat keduanya menyadari bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tak ada landasan cinta di bawahnya?

Kaisoo again, rate T, and always GS!

Jongin kembali memutar mobilnya untuk menyerahkan ponsel itu. Saat kembali, di depan suah sepi. Dia berfikir pasti kelasnya sudah mulai maka dia putuska untuk masuk saja. Dia bertanya pada petugas di depan untuk menayakan kelas penari baru dan disinilah dia berada. Dia berdiri diam di depan pintu sambil melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menari dengan serius. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berbeda. Dia begitu terlihat semangat, dan tentu saja bahagia. Hal yang jongin tak pernah yakin akan bisa dia berikan pada kyungsoo.

Lalu muncullah sebuah tekat dalam dirinya. "aku harus bisa membuat wajah itu selalu seperti itu"

.

.

.

Part six begin…..

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerahkan langsung ponsel kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih menyerahkannya pada petugas yang menjaga di depan. Dia berpesan pada yeoja itu untuk menyerahkan ponsel itu pada kyungsoo.

Sepanjang perjalanan jongin terus berfikir bagaiman cara agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan kyungsoo. Ia sngguh ingin melihat senyum manis kyungsoo yang sangat jarang ia temui.

"sebaiknya aku menemui sehun.." gumamnya.

Jongin menginjak pedal gasnya dalam. Dia ingin menemui seseorang yang ia yakin pasti punya solusi tentang masalahnya. Setelah berkendara cukup lama ia sampai di sebuah apertemen mewah di kawasan elit California. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu melangkah bergegas menuju rumah temannya.

"tring.." pintu lift terbuka. Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mendatangi ruangan bernomer 1220. Ia menekan intercom untuk memanggil sang pemilik.

"sehuuunn!" teriak jongin.

"tsskk,, kau lagi! Ada apa datang kemari pagi-pagi kkamjong!" bentak namja yang di panggil sehun itu.

"buka pintunya! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" katanya.

Terdengar decihan sebal dari pemilik rumah namun dia membuka juga pintu rumahnya untuk jongin.

"tsskk! Apa maumu menggangguku pagi-pagi begini hitam! Jika masalahmu tak penting akan kubunh kau!" ancamnya sambil masih mengusap matanya yang terasa lengket.

"aku butuh bantuanmu." Katanya jongin sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk sehun.

"baiklah, biarkan aku cuci muka sebentar lalu kita bicara, okai?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mencuci mukanya. Tak lama namja yang tak kalah tampan dari jongin itu keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Dia duduk di samping jongin dan mulai menatap serius kawannya itu. "well.. sekarang coba katakan ada masalah apa sehingga membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kesini sepagi ini." Katanya.

"kau tahu aku sudah menikah bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk "lalu?"

"kau tahu aku menikahinya karena apa bukan?"

"ya,, dan sekarang apa masalahnya! Kau terlalu lama berbasa-basi hitam!" kesal sehun.

"hhhh.. aku mencintainya sehun walau aku tahu dia tidak. Tapi aku ingin membuatnya mencintaiku. Tersenyum untukku dan menyambutku saat aku pulang kantor." Ceritanya

Sehun mendesah. "kalau itu masalahmu, maaf kawan aku tak bisa membantu banyak karena kau tahu rasa suka seseorang tak bisa kita paksakan." Katanya

Jongin menganggu "ya, dan aku sadar benar itu. Tapi aku tetap ingin bersaanya. Menghabiskan waktuku berdua dengannya."

"kau sudah sering mengajaknya pergi bukan? Aku dengar minggu kemarin kau mengajaknya ke New York." Kata sehun

Jongin mengangguk. "memang, tapi aku tak melihat ada kesan bahagia yang terpancar di wajahnya. Padahal kau tahu sendiri untuk bisa mengajaknya ke new York aku harus kerja ekstra keras lima hari sebelumnya." Cerita jongin.

"lalu? Apa maumu?"

"tadi pagi, aku mengantarnya untuk mengikuti kelas dance. Dan kau tahu aku melihat dia tersenyum sangat bahagia. Demi tuhan, senyuman itu indah sekali. Makanya aku berniat ingin ikut dance class itu."

Sehun tergelak. "what? Oh you must be kidding me, right!"

"kau mau ikut kelas itu dan kemudian membuat kyungsoo tak nyaman!" sembur sehun.

"tapi aku kan hanya ingin melihat kyungsoo tersenyum, itu saja." Kata jongin ngotot.

"hh,, begini ya tuan kim. Bukannya aku melarangmu untuk melihat senyuman istrimu itu, tai jika kau memilih mendatangi kelas itu dan ikut didalamnya kau akan membuat kyungsoo tak nyaman. Kau tahu kan kalian itu menikah bukan karena cinta." Jelas sehun panjang.

Jongin mengangguk."lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku, aku,, sudah mencoba segala cara untuk membuat kyungsoo dekat padaku, tapi kurasa semuanya tak ada hasilnya. Kyungsoo dan aku masih saja seperti orang asing di rumah. Kami hanya saling bicara seperlunya lalu sudah.. kami punya kesibukan masing-masing."

"tapi kyungsoo akan kembali menjadi diriya saat ia bersama teman-temannya. Dia akan kembali menjadi kyungsoo yang ceria dan apa .. aku ingin sekali menjadi temannya. Sehunie,,"

Sehun terlihat iba pada sahabatnya itu. "well,, mendengar ceritamu aku jadi sedikit kasihan padamu. Oke aku akan mencoba membantumu." Katanya

Mata jongin berbinar "benarkah? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

Sehun mendecih "tsskk..! tidak kkamjong! Aku serius. Aku akan mencoba membantumu." Katanya.

Jongin terlihat sangat gembira. Dia memeluk sehun erat.." wahh! Gomawo sehunie,, kau memang yang terbaik!" katanya heboh

"yak! Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku hitam! Kau bisa membuat kulitku tertular virus hitammu itu!" kata sehun asal.

"tsskk,, mana ada hitam itu menular!" dengus jongin.

Sehun mendecih tak peduli. "baiklah, dari ceritamu, istrimu itu akan terlihat normal saat berada di depan teman-temannya bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"kalau begitu mudah. Kau harus jadi temannya." Kata sehun

Jongin mendecih "bukankah sudah aku katakana aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukannya!"

"tssk! makanya kalau ada orang sedang berbicara kau jangan memotongnya! Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh!" kesal sehun. Mendengar sehun mengomel membuat jongin diam.

"jadi begini maksudku, karena kurasa kyungsoo itu tak nyaman berteman denganmu yang sebagai kim jongin maka kurasa kau harus menjadi orang lain jika kau memang ingin berteman dengannya." Lanjut sehun

Kening jongin mengkerut "apa maksudmu,eoh? Menjadi orang lain bagaimana?"

"jadi begini.. menurutku sebaiknya kau coba menyamar menjadi orang lain untuk mencoba lebih dekat dengan kyungsso. Aku yakin itu akan lebih mudah kau lakukan ketimbang kau yang mencoba sok akrab dengannya di rumah."

"lalu? Aku harus kembali masuk kuliah bersamanya begitu? Hh. Tak mungkin sehun." potong jongin

"ya,, tidak harus begitu sih.. ah,,, bukankah kau katakan kyungsoo mengambil kelas dance di saat weekend?"

Jongin mengangguk "ya, lalu?"

"kurasa kelas itu bisa kau gunakan untuk penyamaranmu." Kata sehun semangat.

"maksudmu apa sih? Aku tak mengerti!" kata jongin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"hhaaiisshh! kau itu bodoh atau apa,eoh! Sudah tak usah banyak bicara. Lebih baik kau ikut saja aku." Kata sehun lalu mulai menyeret jongin.

Apertement tempat sehun tinggal di lengkapi degan fasilitas yang sangat legkap di dalamnya. Ada sebuah mall, salon bahkan ada juga sebuah klinik kecil. Saat ini sehun sedang menyeret jongin menuju salon kekasihnya.

"baby lu..!" teriak sehun

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut emas muncul didepan mereka.

"sehunnie..? tumben sudah bangun. Eh? Jongin?" katanya.

"hai, lulu.." sapa jongin

"baby lu,, kau harus membantuku." Kata sehun

Luhan itulah nama yeoja cantik itu terlihat memiringkan kepalanya bingung "maksudmu?"

"ceritanya panjang, lebih baik kita masuk dulu." Sehun mendorong kekasihnya masuk kedalam kantornya tak lupa ia juga menyeret jongin di belakangnya.

Sehun mulai menceritakan semua kisah jongin pada luhan. Dari awal sampai akhir semua ia ceritakan.

"aahh,, jadi begitu.." kata luhan mengerti.

"kau bisa membantunya kan baby?" Tanya sehun

Luhan mengangguk "tentu, urusan mengubah penampilan serahkan saja padaku.." katanya

Luhan mulai mengamati wajah jongin. Dia berusaha berfikir gaya macam apa yag bisa membuat jongin tampak lain.

"baiklah aku rasa aku sudah tahu, ayo jonginie ikut aku." Kata luhan.

Ketiganya keluar dari ruang pribadi luhan. Sehun memilih duduk sambil membaca berita lewat ipadnya disaat luhan memulai aksinya. Luhan mendudukkan jongin di salah satu kursi salonnya.

"aku akan mencoba beberapa gaya rambut yang cocok untukmu." Katanya.

Luhan mulai menata rambut jongin dalam berbagai gaya. Dari gaya api, acak-acakan, sampai tampilan ala penyanyi rock. Namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuat tampilan rambut jongin menjadi ala-ala anak r&b yang terkesan santai dan bebas. Kesan yang jauh sekali dari pribadi jongin yang rapi dan terorganisir.

"wow! Dia terlihat berbeda." Seru sehun saat melihat gaya rambut baru jongin.

"kau benar, dan rambut dengan gaya seperti ini sangat mudah dibuat. Jadi kau bisa dengan mudah kembali lagi menjadi jongin yang biasanya hanya dengan menyisir rapi rambutmu." Kata luhan.

Jongin terlihat mengerti. "ah,, baiklah.. kurasa aku mengerti."

"sekarang kita lanjutkan,,,"

Luhan meminta anak buahnya untuk membawakan beberapa jenis baju untuk jongin coba. Berbagai gaya luhan coba pilihkan untuk jongin. Akhirnya pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah kaos longgar yang dipadu dengan jaket base ball. Untuk bawahannya dia memilih celana pendek selutut yang makin mengaskan kesan anak muda pada jongin. Tak lupa juga ia menyematkan beberapa asesoris seperti kalung dan topi.

"cha…! Kau sudah beres. Bagaimana sehunie,,,dia sudah terlihat berbeda bukan?" kata luhan bangga.

Sehun bertepuk tangan memuji hasil karya luhan. "wow! Apa kau benar-benar kim jongin si tuan kaya raya itu?" kata sehun

"tsskk,berhenti bicara cadel!" gersah jongin

"hahaha,, kau terlihat sangat berbeda kkamjong! Berkacalah maka kau akan tahu seberapa jauh perbedaanmu." Saran sehun.

Jongin berbalik dan melihat sendiri penampialnnya. Dia agak terkejut juga melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin "eh? Ini aku?" gumamnya

"tuh kan, kau saja tak sadar itu kau apalagi kyungsoo." Kata sehun.

"sehunnie benar, jongin. Kurasa kyungsoo tak akan sadar bahwa itu kau." Timpal luhan.

"baiklah akan aku coba."

Setelah berbelanja cukup banyak baju yang sesuai untuk acara penyamarannya jongin pulang ke rumahnya saat makan siang tapi rupanya kyungsoo belum pulang. Kesempatan in tak disia-siakan jongin. Dia mulai meletakkan barang-barangnya itu agar tak ketahuan kyungsoo. Setelah sekitar satu jam berbenah, ia selesai.

"clek.."

Pintu apertemn itu terbuka. Kyungsoo muncul dengan wajah lelah namun terlihat gembira.

"bagaimana kelasmu?" Tanya jongin saat ia berpapasan dengan kyungsoo di dapur.

"hebat! Aku menyukainya..! ah,, dan terima kasih kau mengantarkan ponselku tadi." Kata kyungsoo.

"bagus kalau begitu. Besok kau masih ada kelas?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil meneguk jus buah yang ada di kulkas "ya, kelasnya sabtu dan minggu." Katanya.

"oh, baiklah.. semoga kau menyukai kelasmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "pasti.."

Rutinitas rumah tangga mereka berlanjut seperti bisaa. Saat weekend seperti ini biasanya mereka memanfaatkan waktu mereka untuk bersantai sambil menikmati hidup. Tak jarang jongin mengajak kyungsoo keperjamuan bisnisnya dan mengenalkan kyungsoo pada relasi bisnisnya. Seperti malam ini. Jongin ingin mengajak kyungsoo untuk datang ke pesta salah seorang relasinya.

"kyungie.. apa kau tak ada kegiatan malam ini? Tanya jongin yang sedang asik membaca majalah.

"aniyo.. wae?" katanya.

"eum,, bisakah kau menemaniku ke pesta temanku. Dia mengundangku datang ke hari ulang tahun pernikahannya." Katanya

"eum, kurasa bisa. Tapi aku belum kesalon, eotthe?"

"kau tak perlu kesalon. Kau sudah cantik tanpa harus kesana." Kata jongin tulus.

"tsskk, mau menggombaliku, tuan kim?" kata kyungsoo.

"hahahah,, apa ketahuan?" kata jongin sambil tertawa renyah.

"baiklah, jam berapa pestanya?"

"kurasa jam delapan. Begitu yang ditulis di undangannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "baiklah, aku akan siap sebelum jam delapan."

"ok!" balas jongin.

Keduanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Jongin terlihat sedang memiilih jas yang akan ia gunakan. Sedangkan kyungsoo nampak memilah-milah berderet-deret gaun cantik nan mahal yang jongin berikan untukknya. Hampir setiap minggu jongin mengirimkan dua sampai tiga gaun untuknya. Jongin kadang beralasan ommanya yang mengirim baju-baju itu untuk kyungsoo. Siapa yang tak kenal seorang kim heechul, mertua kyungsoo itu adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dalam bidang fashion. Dia memiliki banyak sekali butik dan gerai asesoris mahal yang tersebar luas hampir di seluruh penjuru dunia dan satu lagi rekanan bisnis mertuanya itu adalah orang-orang ternama dalam bidang fashion yang namnaya sudah menggaung di seluruh jagat raya. jadi tak usah heran jika kalian melihat ada seorang kim heechul di front row acara fashion di even-even fashion yang di gelar. Jadi tak ada alasan kyungsoo bisa menolak gaun-gaun itu mampir di lemarinya yang kian hari kian penuh saja.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak suka gaun cantik dan mahal, dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sengaja menikahi jongin hanya karena kekayannya saja. Yah, meskipun ia tak mencintai jongin tapi setidaknya alasan ia menikahi namja kaya itu bukan karena hartanya.

"aku harus pakai yang mana?" keluhnya

Setelah sibuk memilih akhirnya ia putuskan untuk memakai sebuah dress panjang one shoulder yang memamerkan pundak putih kyungsoo yang terawat. Gaun menjuntai pajang itu terbuat dari bahan sutra halus yag sanagt nyaman di gunakan.

Kyungsoo mulai mendandani wajahnya sendiri. Meski bukan tergolong yeoja yang suka berdandan heboh, tapi kalau untuk urusan mempercantik diri.. kyungsoo bisa melakukanya dengan baik. Dia mulai memoleskan alat-alat make up ke wajahnya. Ia selalu lebih memilih kesan natural tiap kali ia berdandan. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, kyungsoo sudah siap dengan penamilannya.

"clek.." kamar keduamya terbuka nyaris bersamman.

Kyungsoo dan jongin tanpa sadar saling menatap satu sama lain.

"astaga.. dia cantik sekali.." batin jongin

"jongin,, kau tampan.." puji kyungsoo.

Sadar atau tidak baju yag mereka gunakan sangat kompak. Jongin denga jas warna coklat dan dalaman sebauh kemeja soft yellow dengan hiasan di atas jasnya sangat cocok dengan gaun malam sewarna pastel milik kyungsoo.

"eummh.. kau sudah siap?" Tanya jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ne.."

"baiklah ayo kita pergi."

Jongin dan kyungsoo memasuki Lamborghini Veneno milik jongin. Mobil mahal itu membawa mereka menuju tempat pesta teman jongin.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah megah bergaya semi klasik yang terlihat mulai ramai di datangi banyak tamu.

Jongin keluar dari mobil disusul kyungsoo kemudian. Jongin segera menggengam tangan mungil kyungsoo erat.

"ayo masuk" katanya lembut

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beriringan bersama jongin. Saat mereka masuk kedalam rumah itu keduanya langsung di sambut seorang namja tampan yang terlihat tersenyum kearahnya.

"hallo mr and mrs kim…!" serunya.

"hallo, sir..!" sapa jongin ramah.

"nice to see you here…"

"aku juga, hyung." Katanya pada namja pemilik pesta megah itu.

"jonginnie….! Teriak seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai yang berstatsus istri dari namja tinggi tadi.

"hallo, tao..!" sapanya

"aku senang kau datang…!" pekiknya heboh.

"tentu aku harus datang, kalau tidak aku bisa di bunuh nagamu itu!" kata jongin sambil menunjuk namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya.

"hahahahah…" namja itu tergelak. "kau ini bisa saja.."

"tsskk,, sudah jangan kau hiraukan naga, itu. Oh,, ini istrimu.. wahh.. dia cantik..!"

"hallo.. aku tao.." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"hallo aku kyungsoo."

"nama yang cantik,,, secantik kau.."pujinya tulus.

"terima kasih."

"baiklah ayo kita masuk.. akan aku kenalkan kau pada teman-temanku." Kata tao lalu menyeret kyungsoo masuk kedalam.

"tsskk.. dia masih tak berubah.. selalu saja seenakknya." Dumal jongin.

"yah, itulah tao. Yasudah ayo kita masuk saja." Katanya

"oke, kris hyung!"

Kedua namja tampan itu masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah dipenuhi tamu undangan. Di dalam jongin melihat kyungsoo diajak kesana kemari oleh tao. Dia mengulum senyumnya saat melihat tao tak jaang juga mengoda kyungsoo.

"aku dengar kau dan jongin belum lama menikah ya?" taya tao sambil mengambil minumannya.

"eum,, ya begitulah.." katanya.

"waah..selamat ya. Maaf aku tak bisa datang kepernikahanmu, habis kalian mendadak sih menikahnya."

"oh, bukan masalah. Eum.. happy anniversary ya,," kata kyungsoo.

Tao tersenyum manis "gomawo…. Aku senang kalian bisa datang. Aku dan jongin adalah teman sejak lama. Dia juga yang mengenalkan aku pada kris ge.. hiiihi.. kalau dipikir-pikir jonginlah mak comblang kami." Cerita tao.

"benarkah? Wah.. aku tak tahu itu.."

"jongin itu orang yang sangat susah berekperesi tapi dia adalah orang yang baik, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya bahagia." Cerita tao.

"eum,, kau benar." Jawab kyungsoo kikuk.

"ah,, sebentar ya kyungsoo.. ada tamu yang datang. Tak apa-apa kan kau aku tinggal."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ne.. "

Kyungsoo melihat tao menjamu seorang tamu yang baru saja datang namun sesaat kemudian matanya membulat "h,,hyun…hyunshik..?"

TBC

Huuweee,,! Mianhe ceritanya makin ngawur ya….T_T

Tapi aku tetep mohon ama readers semua yang udah baca, pada repiu ne..

Sampai jumpa di chap depan..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED (?)

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONGIN / KAI

*DO KYUNGSOO / DO

*AND THE OTHERS….

DISCLAIMERS

Semua tokoh yang main disini bukan punya aku, aku Cuma pinjem nama-nama mereka aja. selebihnya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan tuhan YME.

SUMMARY

Dua orang yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak bisaa, menjalani kehidupan dengan kejadian luar bisaa, mungkinkah akhirnya keduanya akan bahagia disaat keduanya menyadari bahwa awal pertemuan mereka tak ada landasan cinta di bawahnya?

Kaisoo again, rate T, and always GS!

Tao tersenyum manis "gomawo…. Aku senang kalian bisa datang. Aku dan jongin adalah teman sejak lama. Dia juga yang mengenalkan aku pada kris ge.. hiiihi.. kalau dipikir-pikir jonginlah mak comblang kami." Cerita tao.

"benarkah? Wah.. aku tak tahu itu.."

"jongin itu orang yang sangat susah berekperesi tapi dia adalah orang yang baik, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya bahagia." Cerita tao.

"eum,, kau benar." Jawab kyungsoo kikuk.

"ah,, sebentar ya kyungsoo.. ada tamu yang datang. Tak apa-apa kan kau aku tinggal."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ne.. "

Kyungsoo melihat tao menjamu seorang tamu yang baru saja datang namun sesaat kemudian matanya membulat "h,,hyun…hyunshik..?"

.

.

.

Part seven….

Mata bulat kyungsoo terbuka sempurna saat ia melihat wajah mantan keasihnya itu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Jujur hatinya masih sangat sakit saat ia mengingat perbuatan kejam yang hyunshik lakukan padanya dulu tapi tak dipungkiri dia jga merindukan wajah tampan itu.

Setali tiga uang, pada saat yang sama hyunshik juga sedang menatap kearah kyungsoo. Lama kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap sampai akhirnya yeoja yang berada di samping hyunshik menepuk pelan bahunya.

"chagi… kau sedang lihat apa?" katanya lembut.

Hyunshik buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja itu. Dia tersenyum lembut sebelumnya. "eobseo.. aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat tamu yang hadir." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo dengar benar apa yang tadi hyunshik katakan pada gadis itu. Dia dengan jelas memanggil yeoja itu chagi? Chagi..? apa yeoja ini yang membuat hyunshik meninggalkannya? Apa gara-gara yeoja ini hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin hampir tiga tahun putus begitu saja?. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala kyungsoo sekarang.

"kyungie…?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut jongin yang menyapanya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membuatnya tersadar. "eh,, n,,ne jongin." Jawab kyungsoo sambil menatap jongin kikuk.

"kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana tao?" Tanya jongin tanpa curiga.

"ah,, itu.. tadi ada tamu yang datang jadi dia meninggalkannku sebentar untuk menyambut tamu itu."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "oh,, begitu."

Keduanya kembali diam. "eum,, kyungie apa kau haus?" kata jongin memecah kebisuan mereka.

"ah,,, eum sedikit."

"bagaimana kalau kita mencari minum? Makan juga boleh?" tawarnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya."baiklah, kajja..!" katanya semangat. Tanpa sadar dia menggengam erat jemari mungil kyungsoo. Untuk beberapa saat jongin kawatir kyungsoo akan menepis tangannya namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Kyungsoo memilih diam dan ikut membalas genggaman tangan jongin. Senyum puas terukir di wajah tampannya. "aahh, tanganmu halus sekali, baby soo… aku berharap tangan mungil ini selalu ada dalam gengamanku, tuhan,,,, kumohon jadikan tangan ini sebagai tangan terakhir yang ada di tanganku selamya.." doa jongin.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju stand yang berisikan banyak makanan. "mau makan apa?" Tanya jongin.

Kyungsoo memandang bingung deretan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu saking bingungnya. "hh.. molla,, mereka semua terlihat menggiurkan." Katanya polos.

"hahahahha…kau lucu sekali kyungie.." jongin terkikik geli melihat wajah mengemaskan kyungsoo yang begitu lucu.

Kyungsoo menatap sebal pada jongin. "tsskk.. berhenti tertawa.." katanya sambil menepuk pelan lengan jongin.

"aah,, appo…" rengek jongin.

"yak! Kau berlebihan sekali.. aku kan hanya menepuk lenganmu pelan! Dasar!" sergah kyungsoo kesal.

"hahahhaha….. habis aku senang sekali saat melihatmu mendelik kesal begitu kyungie.. mata bulatmu itu terlihat lucu.." jawab jongin sambil masih tertawa puas.

Kyungsoo mencubit keras pinggang jongin untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"yyak.. yak,, appo.. yak,, kyungie,, lepas,, ini sakit.. arrrghh.." teriak jongin saat tangan mungil kyngsoo menyerang pinggangnya."

"rasakan itu!" desis kuyungsoo kesal.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sepasang mata sejak tadi mengawasi kegiatan mereka. "hhhh,,, kau terlihat bahagia kyungsoo-ya." Gumamnya sendiri.

"chagi.. kenapa kau diam lagi?" saat dia sedag asik mengamati kyungsoo lagi-lagi yeoja itu menegurnya.

Dia menoleh kearah yeoja yang memanggilnya. "tidak apa. Ayo kita cari makan? Apa kau tidak lapar?" tawarnya.

Yeoja itu terlihat tersenyum kecil. "kau tahu saja aku lapar, chagi.."

Yeoja yang teridentifikasi bernama lee minhyuk itu mengamit mesra lengan namja yang tadi mengamati kyungsoo dan jongin. Keduanya berjalan ke tempat yang kini sedang dikunjungi jongin dan kyungsoo.

"wah,, kalian mesra sekali,eoh?" goda kris saat melihat kegiatan ajaib pasanagn jongsoo.

"mesra? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang disiksa,eoh?" jawab jongin.

"hahhaha,,, kau memang harus merasakannya sekali-kali, tuan kkamjong yang terhormat. Kyungsoo kau jjang!" kata tao sambil menunjukan jempolnya pada kyungsoo sebagi pujian padanya.

Kyungsoo terkikik sedangkan jongin terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"yak! Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu, kkamjong! Kau terlihat menggerikan!" tambah kris yang langsung dihadiahi death glare gratis sang pemilik bibir.

"annyeong.." sapa seseorang yang langsung membuat obrolan mereka terhenti. Keeempat orang itu menengok untuk melihat siapa yang meyapa.

"eh, anyyeong.." jawab tao selaku pemilik acara.

"sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian, kris-ssi, tao-ssi." Kata yeoja itu sopan.

"gamsahamnida," jawab kris dan tao kompak.

"maaf, karena orang tua saya tidak bisa memnuhi undangan anda. Beliau sedang ada urusan di china." Kata yeoja itu lagi.

"ah,, gwaencahan… bukankah anda sudah menggantikannya? Jadi bukan masalah bukan?" jawab tao sambil tersenyum cantik

"ah,, benar juga. Oh,, iya sebenarnya sebentar lagi saya juga akan menikah dengan tunanangan saya." Kata yeoja itu semangat.

"oh, benarkah.. wah selamat kalau begitu. Jangan lupakan kami dalam daftar undanganmu, ne!" kata kris.

Yeoja itu mengangguk "tentu, tentu. Kalian akan aku masukkan dalam vvip list jika perlu." Jawabnya sambil deselingi tawa lembut yang mempesona.

"ah, saya sampi lupa, perkenalkan ini tunangan saya, Lim Hyunshik."

Mata jongin berkilat misterius saat mendengar nama itu. "Lim Hyunshik, jadi ini orannya?"

"ah,, senang bertemu denang anda tuan Lim, perkenalkan nama saya Wu Yifan, tapi biasanya aku dipanggil kris. Ini istriku Wu Zitao." Kata kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada hyunshik.

"senang berkenalan dengan anda tuan dna nyonya wu. Saya Lim Hyunshik." Jawab hyunshik sambil tersenyum.

"ah, aku sampai lupa. Mari kuperkenalkan pada kedua sahabat saya. Ini kim jongin dan istrinya Kim kyungsoo." Kata tao.

Jongin menatap hyunshik tajam "senang bertemu denganmu tuan Lim, namaku Kim Jongin dan dia Istriku kim Kyungsoo." Sengaja jongin tegaskan nada suaranya pada kata istri saat ia memperkenalkan kyungsoo.

Hyunshik tersenyum aneh, "ah,,ya, saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda tuan kim, dan anda juga nyonya." Katanya sambil menatap kyungsoo yang masih betah menunduk sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik bahu lebar jongin.

"apa anda benar-benar kim jongin? Astaga! aku sudah sering kali mendengar berita tentang anda di mana-mana tapi aku belum ada kesempatan untuk betemu dengan anda. Waah,, suatu kehormatan besar bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan seorang pengusaha muda hebat seperti anda tuan." Kata minhyuk panjang.

Jongin mengulum senyumnya "terima kasih atas pujiannya nona. Tapi saya tak sehebat yang dikatakan berita-berita itu, saya hanya seorang manusia biasa." Jawab jongin merendah.

Obrolan mereka terus berlangsung untuk beberapa waktu yang lama. Tanpa sadar sesekali sorot mata hyunshik dan kyungsoo beberapa kali bertemu dan itu sukes membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

"jonginie,, aku permisi ke kamar mandi, ne.." bisik kyungsoo pada jongin.

"eh,,? Mau aku antar?" tawarnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "aniyo, aku bisa sendiri." Jongin menganguk. "baiklah,"

"tao-ssi, dimana kamar kecilnya?"Tanya kyungsoo pada tao.

"oh, masuk saja kedalam rumah lalu belok kiri dan berjalanlah lurus. Nanti kau akan menemukannya. Toilet ada di sebelah kiri di bawah tangga." Jelas tao.

Kyungsoo megangguk pelan lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan decak kagumnya pada interior rumah pasangan miliuner itu. Selain disain rumah yang menawan ternyata interior rumah inipun juga sangat outsanding! Rupanya sang pemilik begitu detail dan ceramt dalam soal tata letak barang sehingga membuat rumah megah dan mewah ini makin terlihat berkelas.

"waahh, rumah ini indah sekali." Gumamnya sebelum masuk kedalam toilet.

Beberapa saat kemudia kyungso sudah selesai dengan urusannya namun ia dibuat terkejut setengah mati saat melihat wajah hyunshik saat dia membuka pintu.

"neo..?" katanya.

"hai,," sapa hyunshik pelan.

"hhmm,,"

"kyungie.." hyushik menatap wajah cantik kyungsoo lembut.

Mendengar hyunshik memanggilnya begitu lembut membuat hati kyungsoo berdesir aneh. Rasa perih yang ditorehkan pemuda itu belum hilang, namun tak dipungkiri kyungsoo masih kerap merindukan namja yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu.

"mianhae…" katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menguatkan hatinya. Dia harus kuat, dia tak boleh lemah apa lagi sampai menangis. "untuk apa? Semuanya sudah terjadi." Jawab kyungsoo berusaha senormal mungkin.

Hyunshik sedikit keget mendengar nada suara kyungsoo saat berbicara dengannya. Kyungsoo terkesan sangat dingin padanya, jauh berbeda seperti kyungsoo yang dulu ia kenal.

"hhh,, aku tahu. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang begitu jahat padamu dan keluargamu. Tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk semua itu, kyungie…" kata hyunshik lagi.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap hyunshik "benarkah? Oh,, baiklah." Jwab kyungsoo dingin.

"kyungie,,kumohon jangan begini.. aku tahu aku bersalah,, tapi bisakah setidaknya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku.." mohon hyunshik.

"hhh,,,,kenapa aku harus?" dengus kyungsoo sinis

"karena aku tahu, kau masih mencintaiku.." jawab hyunshik

"hhoho,, tuan Lim kau sungguh percaya diri sekali, eoh? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah menikah sekarang jadi tak ada alasan untukku untuk mencintaimu." Jawab kyungsoo mati-matian menahan emosinya.

Hyunshik memandang kyungsoo tajam. "jangan berbohong padaku, kyungie, aku tahu siapa kau. Dan aku yakin benar hatimu masih untukku." Jawabnya.

"kau sungguh terlalu percaya diri tuan Lim. Aku sudha menikah dna aku mencintai suamiku. Minggir aku mau lewat!" gersah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melewati tubuh hyunshik yang berdiri didepannya namun belum jauh dia melangkah tanganya sudah dicekal. Dengan sekali sentak hyunshik membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo sehingga tubuh mungil itu kini sukses menabrak dada bidang miliknya.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Lepaskan!"

Bukannya melepaskan, hyunshik justru mencium paksa bibir kyungsoo sehingga membuat sang pemilik mendelik kaget.

Kyungsoo menarik dirinya kuat kebelakang dan langsung menampar wajah hyunshik keras. "dasar namja brengsek! Aku membencimu!" katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hyunshik memegang pipinya yang sedikit panas setelah di tampar kyungsoo. "aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, kyungie,, lihat saja aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku bagaimanapun caranya." Katanya.

Jongin terlihat gelisah sambil memandang sekeliling untuk mencari istri cantiknya yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet.

"tenang saja, kkamjong! Istrimu tak akan hilang di rumahku!" kata kris yang melihat raut gelisah sahabatnya itu.

"bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya merasa kyungsoo lama sekali."

"aaihh,,, penyakit pengantin baru,,,! Kalau kau tak percaya padaku coba saja kau periksa kedalam, mungkin saja kyungsoo tersesat di dalam." Saran tao.

"ah,,benar juga. Baiklah aku pergi," pamit jongin lelu meninggalkan pasangan kristao.

Jongin mencari kyungsoo di kamar mandi tapi tak ada, dia kembali mencari sosok mungil itu di tengah kerumunan tamu yang kian banyak. Cukup lama ia mencari namun sosok cantik itu belum juga ketemu. Jongin sudah hampir menyerah namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang ia kenal. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan sambil memegangi segelas wine di tangannya. Jongin berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan benar saja dugaannya, itu kyungsoo.

"astaga kyungie.. kau disini rupanya."

Merasa namanya dipanggil kyungsoo mendongak. "hhaai.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Dari wajahnya yang muali memerah jongin tahu kyungsoo mulai mabuk.

"kenapa kau minum sendirian,eoh? Itu bahaya, kyungie." Kata jongin.

"benarkah? Hhh… mianhe kalu begitu."

"kau mabuk kyung…"

Kyungsoo mendongak sambil tersenyum miring menatap jongin. "mabuk? Siapa? Aku? Hh.. jangan bercanda taun kim,, aku ini peminum yang handal.."

Jongin merebut gelas kyungsoo. "cukup! Hentiakan!" sentaknya.

Kyungsoo memandang jongin kesal. "wae? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu! Kenapa aku selalu harus menurut pada peritah? Apa aku tak bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri? Dulu appa, lalu sekarang kau juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama padaku, hah!" kyungsoo mengeluarkan semua kekesalan yang sudah lama ia pendam dalam hatinya.

"hiks,, hikss,, bisakah sekali saja aku menentukan jalan yang ingin aku ambil,, hiks,, bisakah aku memilih jalanku sendiri…hiks,, hisk,," kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanggnya. Dia mengangis .

Melihat istri yang begitu dicintainya menangis membuat hati jongin begitu sakit. Tidak! Bukan ini yang selama ini dia inginkan! Dia berani bersumpah demi nama tuhan bahwa saat ini tujuan hidupnya hanya ingin membuat kyungsoo bahagia.. bukan bersedih. Dia buru-buru mendekap kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "uljima,, uljima.,… kumohon jangan menangis kyungie..maaf aku terlalu keras padamu.." katanya sambil mengusap pelan punggung kyungsoo.

"hiks,, hiks,, hiks,,, kalian semua jahat.. kalian hiks,,,hiks,," kyungsoo menagis sambil memukuli dada jongin pelan.

"pukullah aku jika dengan begitu kau merasa lebih nyaman.." kata jongin lembut sambil membelai rambut kyungsoo.

Dalam hati jongin bersumpah dia rela menukar semua kebahagiannya untuk sebuah senyum kyungsoo. Bahkan dia tak akan meyesal jika nantinya dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Tangis kyungsoo pelan-pelan mereda. Sekarang hanya sesekali terdegar isakan kecil dari bibir cantik itu.

"sudah lebih lega..?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "gomawo.." cicitnya.

"tak perlu, aku tak merasa direpotkan. Kita pulang saja ya?" kata jongin

"eh? Bukankah pestanya belum selesai?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"tak masalah, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau kau sedang kurang enak badan. Ayo, kau terlihat lelah." Jawab jongin lalu mengajak kyungsoo berdiri namun sebelumnya dia mengusap pelan mata dan pipi kyungsoo yang basah. "kumohon jangan menangis sendiri,,,aku ada disini. Kau bisa membagi dukamu padaku…" katanya lembut sambit tersenyum.

Melihat perhatian jongin padanya membuat dada kyungsoo menghangat "gomawo…" katanya pelan.

"sudahlah,, ayo pulang.." katanya lalu melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah berpamitan pada kristao dengan alasan kesehatan kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil kabur dari pesta itu.

"kau suka minum?" kata jongin.

"ya, begitulah..eomma sering mengajakku minum. Dia pandai sekali dalam urusan memilih wine yang enak." Cerita kyungsoo.

"apa benar kau bisa minum? Wajahmu saja sudah merah begitu sekarang?" Tanya jongin lagi ragu.

"tentu saja, aku bahkan masih kuat minum sebotol wine tau!" kata kyungsoo tak terima.

"waahh? Benarkah? Emm, sebenarnya aku punya sebotol wine hadiah dari relasi bisnisku. Kau mau minum bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat "tentu, sudah lama aku tak minum wine…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di rumah, jongin langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil wine yang sudah lama ia simpan. Tak berapa lama dia keluar sambil menenteng sebotol wine dan dua buah gelas di tangannya.

Dia menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang duduk santai sambil memandang suasana malam California yang indah.

"ini untukmu.." kata jongin sambil menyodorkan segelas wine pada kyungsoo.

"ah,, gomawo.." katanya lalu mengambil gelas itu. Dia menghirup bau khas wine dan memutarnya bebrapa kali untuk mengetahui kualitas wine itu. Dia meminumnya sedikit lalu tersenyum

"aku selalu suka wine keluaran tahun 1988" (itu aku ngarang baget tahunnya.. hahahahah ^^v)

"ya,, rasanya lebih manis dan berkarakter." Jawab jongin sambil sekali lagi menyesap minuman beralkohol itu.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin heran "kau tahu tentang wine?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk "tentu, apa aku belum bercerita kalau kakekku pemilik sebuah pabrik wine di spanyol?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "belum.." jawabnya polos.

"hahahha,, berarti aku lupa.." cengirnya.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat wajah jongin yang sedang tertawa. "dia sangat tampan saat dia tertawa lepas begitu.." katanya

Dengan bantuan sebotol wine itu suasana canggung yang selama ini kerap menghampiri mereka mendadak sirna. Mungkin efek alcohol mulai bekerja sehingga kini keduanya terlihat begitu lepas.

"kau tahu jongin, aku pernah berfikir aku akan kabur saja dari pernikahan kita waktu itu.." ceriat kyungso sambil sekali lagi meneguk wineya.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?" jawab jongin yang terlihat juga sudah mulai mabuk.

"hik,,, karena.. hik.. aku tak ingin melihat appa dan eomma bersedih lagi karena ulahku. Sudah cukup pertunanganku dan hyunshik saja yang membuut keluargaku kacau aku tak mau lagi.. hik,,, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padam satu hal jongin…hik.." kata kyungsoo sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"apa? Jawab jongin singkat.

"kanapa kau mau menerima permintaan appa untuk menikahiku? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?"

"benarkah? Apa kau berfikir begitu?" jawab jongin ambigu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "maksudmu apa sih?"

"hahah,, mungkin kau tak mengingatku karena saat itu kau masih sangat kecil." Jongin menyeret kursinya mendekati kyungsoo. Tanpa aba-aba dia menyibak poni yang selalu menghiasi kening kyungsoo.

"kau ingat luka ini?" kaya jongin sambil menyentuh sebuah luka gores di pelipis kiri kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentuhnya pelan "ah, ini..entahlah.. aku rasa aku sendiri yang membuat luka ini saat aku masih kecil."

Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil memandang manic hitam bulat kyungsoo yang begitu indah. "kau salah.. akulah yang membuatmu memilikinya.."

"eh?"

Flasback on

"oppa.. lihatlah kyungie pandai menggambar oppa.." kata seorang bocah mungil bergaun cantik sambil mengengnam secarik kertas gambar di tangan mungilnya. Dia berusaha mengejar seorang namja kecil yang sedang berdiri diaatas sebuah anak tangga.

"ne,, oppa tahu kyungie. Tunggu disana sebentar ne, oppa akan naik untuk mengambil mainan oppa. Kyungie tunggu disitu jangan naik kesini ne," pesannya pada namja kecil itu.

"shillo oppa harus lihat gambar kyungie dulu balu oppa boleh ambil mainan oppa di atas.,." jawab bocah kecil itu ngotot

"tapi oppa ingin main mobil kyungie.. " kata namja kecil itu tak kalah ngotot.

"shillo,shilo,,shilo.. oppa harus lihat gambar kyungie.." katanya

"hhh,, sudahlah. Kyungie oppa hanya sebentar ne, oppa janji." Kata namja kecil itu lalu meninggalkan bocah kecil itu di bawah tangga. Baru sebentar dia berjalan dia meraskan sebuah tarikan di kaosnya.

"oppa! Andwae!" triak bocah kecil itu sambil menunjukan wajah kesalnya.

"kyungie,, kenapa ikut oppa keatas, turun ne,, ini bahaya.."

"shillo, sebelum oppa tulun juga."

Namja kecil itu akhirnya mengalah dan memilih menuruti permintaan bocah kecil satunya. "ahhh,, baiklah oppa turun. Tapi janji kyungie juga ikut turun ne, di atas sini berbahaya kyungie bisa jatuh." Pesannya.

Bocah kecil bergaun cantik itu mengangguk lalu mulai turum perlahan dari atas tangga, namun sialnya satu kakinya tak menapak sempurna sehingga membuat pijakannya tak seimbang. Tubuh mungil itu sukses tergelincir jatuh,

"KYUNGIE…!" teriak namja kecil itu panik dia mempercepat langkahnya turun.

"hhuuwwaa,,,hhuwaa,,,,…." Bocah kecil itu menagis sambil memegangi keningnya yang terluka. "appo,, oppa.,,, appo…" raungnya.

namja kecil itu memegangi luka bocah kecil satunya. "uljima,,,uljima,, ada oppa."

"hhuuwaa,,,,oppaa,, oppaa…neomu appa,,iige,,, hhuuawaa,," tangisnya makin keras.

Namja kecil itu meniup-niup luka berdarah di kening bocah kecil satunya "sakit pergilah sakit pergilah.." lalu dia mencium kening berdarah itu.

Meski masih menagis namun bocah kecil itu tak lagi histeris. "nah, sakitnya sudah oppa suruh pergi,,, kyungie sudah merasa lebih baik..?" katanya

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk "ne, oppa. Tapi bagaimana jika nanti lukanya berbekas? Nanti kyungie tak cantik lagi,," keluhnya

"ehh,, siapa yang bilang kyungie tak cantik? Kyungie cantik kok..!"

"tapi kyungi pasti nanti punya bekas luka,, dan itu tidak cantik,, hiks,,nanti kalau kyungie tak cantik, kyungie tak bisa menikah,,,eothoke?" rengeknya

"ssst,, uljima,,uljima,,oppa berjanji oppa akan bertanggung jawab. Oppa akan menikahi kyungie jika oppa besar nanti." Jawabnya.

"eh? Maksud oppa?"

"nanti saat oppa sudah dewasa dan punya banyak uang oppa akan datang dan menikahi kyungie untuk menebus kesalahan oppa yang sudah membuat luka di kening kyungie, bagaimana?" tawarnya

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk semangat "eung,, kyungie mau!" kata bocah kecil itu cepat.

Flashback off.

"aku kembali untukmu, kyungie.." kata jongin lalu tanpa aba-aba mencium bekas luka di kening kyungsoo lama.

Kyungsoo memjamkan matanya erat. Ia merasakan desiran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ciuman jongin semakin turun kebawah. Dia mengecup kedua mata, hidung, pipi dna yang terakhir bibir tebal kyungsoo yang merona.

Dia melumat belahan bibir kyungsoo lembut takut-takut jika kasar sedikit saja dia akan membuatnya terkoyak.

Merasakan belaian lembut bibir jongin membuat kyungsoo mulai terhanyut dalam permainan jongin yang memabukkan. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai berani membalas ciuman jongin. Merasakan respon positif dari kyungsoo membuat nyali jongin makin kuat. Dia mulai mencium kyungso lebih dalam lagi.

Pertautan bibir mereka berlangsung sengit. Tak ada satupun yang berniat mengalah satu sama-lain. Keduanya selalu ingin saling mendominasi. Namun kyungsoo akhirnya harus mengakui bahwa dominasi jongin terlalu kuat pada tubuhnya jadilah kini dia hanya pasrah sambil berusaha mengimbangi permainan jongin yang kian menuntut.

Jongin menaikan tubuh mungil kyungsoo dalam gendongannya lalu dengan langkah perlahan mulai memasuki apartemen mereka. Dia mengarahkan tubuh mereka kedalam kamar milik kyungsoo tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jongin merebahkan perlahan tubuh kyungsoo diatas ranjang sebelum menidihnya.

"eeuungghh…" desahan pertama kyungsoo terdengar merdu di telinga jongin sehingga membuat pemuda berkulit eksotis itu makin meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya.

Dengan posisi saling menindih seperti ini maikn mempermudah jalan jongin untuk mencumbu gadis mungil yang berstatus istrinya itu. Entah siapa yang memulai namun kini tanpa mereka sadari keduanya sudah mulai menanggalkan pakaian mereka satu persatu.

"ennghh,, jongin…aahh.." desah kyungsoo.

"malam ini izinkan aku memilikimu kyungie…" kata jongin sebelum membungkam bibir tebal kyungsoo.

.

.

Dua orang yeoja paruh baya yang masih nampak begitu cantik terlihat sedang mendumal kesal sambil berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apretemen bercat coklat. Sudah kesekian kali mereka menekan bel untuk memanggil pemilik rumah itu.

"tsskk, kemana sebenarnya mereka." Kesal salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang satunya.

"molla, eonnie,,, tsskk! Anak itu! sekarang sudah jam berapa kenapa belum bangun! Aigooo!" rutuk yeoja satunya yang lebih pendek.

"sebenarnya apa saja yang mereka lakukan sampai mereka belum bangun jam segini,eoh?" imbuhnya.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua yeoja itu terlihat saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum aneh.. "hihihii…." Kikik mereka.

"sudah, daripada kita menunggu mereka seperti orang bodoh begini sebaiknya kita masuk saja langsung." Putus yeoja yang lebih tinggi akan Kim Heechul Aka ibu Jongin.

"eh? Memang bisa?" Tanya yeoja yang lebih pendek aka Do ryeowook aka ibu kyungsoo.

"tentu saja! Jangan sebut namaku heechul kalau untuk mengatasi masalah kecil begini saja aku tak bisa. Minggir biar aku yang atasi." Katanya lalu mulai mengetik beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintu.

Tak berapa lama terdengar bunyi "tlak.." yang menandakan pintu itu telah terbuka.

"nah,, mudah kan?" kata heechul bangga.

Ryeowook mengacungkan jempolnya untuk memuji tindakan heechul "ne, eonnie kau jjang!" katanya girang.

"yak! Kim jongin! Dimana kau!" teriak heechul keras saat mereka mulai masuk kedalam apartemen mewah jongin.

"eonnie.. bairkan saja.. jangan berteriak begitu.." saran ryeowook.

"tskk,, biar saja! Si hitam itu tak akan pernah bangun jika tidak di teriakki, wokkie-ya." Jawab heechul.

"disini tak ada berarti mereka di kamar. Ayo cepat!" ajaknya pada ryeowook.

"tapi eonnie,,"

"tsskk, sudah ikut saja! Sini cepat!" kata heechul kemudian membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"YAK! KALIAN!" teriak heechul garang saat melihat anak dan menantunya masih asik bergelung dalam selimut sambil berpelukan erat. Di tambah lagi pakaian mereka yang berserakan dia atas lantai membuat dugaan mereka semakin benar.

Mendengar teriakan super dasyat milik heechul mau tak mau membuat kyungsoo tersentak. "enghh..! katanya sambil berusaha membuka matanya.

Dia menajamkan matanya yang masih kabur untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja berteriak. Matanya membulat saat dia menangkap sosok mertuanya dan ommanya sedang memandang horror padanya.

"eeomm,,eeomma…" katanya kaku.

"ttsskk,, siapa yang berteriak sepagi ini,,, aiishh,,," kesal jongin lalu mengusap matanya.

"eomma.." batinnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO? EOMMA?!" teriaknya

"ya! Ini eomma! Wae? Kalian tidak suka eomma datang berkunjung, eoh? Tsskk, cepat bersihkan diri kalian dan temui eomma di ruang tamu." Perintahnya mutlak.

Karena masih dilanda hangover jongin dan kyungsoo belum menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Saat mata mereka bertatapan baru sekian detik kemudian mereka sadar kalau mereka tidur seranjang dan dalam keadaan telanjang alias tanpa busana. Mata keduanya membulat.

"ige mwoya..?" kata keduanya.

TBC

Hohohohoho… apa yang bakalan di lakuin uri evil eomma,eoh?

Trus gimana reaksi jongsoo couple berikutnya?

Cerita selanjutnya ada di chap depan! So keep review ne,,

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
